


serendipity

by ryosukes



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Canon, M/M, Mpreg, i mean how cute would yuto and ryosuke be as parents, i really did try with the accuracy of events, its cute i promise it's worth it i know it's long!!, its like... hsj in 2018 but ryosuke gets pregnant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-09 22:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15277113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryosukes/pseuds/ryosukes
Summary: ryosuke and yuto unexpectedly become parents during the height of their careers.





	serendipity

**Author's Note:**

> soooo this is my first hsj fic!! idk i'm sorry if it's really long i just get into writing and kind of.... explode. but i hope you like it! hope you enjoy!

New Years starts with a bang. Well, take that in or out of context however you want. But needless to say, after Hikaru drunkenly pours champagne countless times in everyone's seemingly bottomless glasses, Ryosuke and Yuto's whereabouts are _nowhere_ to be found.  

Yuto, as always, attempts to be gentle on the older man, but Ryosuke's no softie nor novice during sex, he'd rather go big or go home. He gets what he wants. Yuto would give _anything and all_ to see those provocative sex faces.  

They return to the party fucked-out, just ten minutes later. Everyone's so buzzed, they don't think twice about it, and they all say fuck it and pour up a few more glasses.

Yuya's acting out, trying to get Kei to show him his ass, in which Kei proceeds to slap his hands off of his practically painted-on jeans, mumbling about how he'd rather be in his own company, he refuses to admit he actually _likes_ the fact that Yuya's giving him the time of day.

Keito quietly observes in the corner, he's the least drunk out of everyone, and that's not worthy of an applause, he'll still wake up with a pounding migraine.

"To 2018--It's.. it's.. gonna be like, sooooo good.." Daiki drawls out, tapping his glass with everyone else's, drool spilling itself from his plump lips. They're so terribly giggly and drunk, mocking the crowd on the television and those who get interviewed about their resolutions.

 "And _busy_." Ryosuke interjects, grimacing at the thought of how up to his chin in work he'll be even just this coming week. While it's true he's genuinely passionate about his job, he's wanted to spend some time with his family, especially given that he was looking forward to making a trip to see his family for the holidays. But it looks like that'll have to be postponed for another week, unfortunately.

 They don't split off until around 4, which is a new record, but they usually don't spend New Years together anyway. 

 Ryosuke basically _drags_ Yuto into their apartment, who slurs as his mouth salivates and suddenly has the urge to put his head in a toilet bowl. The older man is nice enough to bring him some warm tea, which comes back up, seemingly pointless to begin with.

 At 5, Yuto decides he wants to ring in the new year with another round of sex, in which Ryosuke's down for. Frankly, he was just waiting impatiently for him to _ask_ , since Yuto's always annoyingly hesitant when it comes to asking for sex. 

 The alcohol's still coursing through them, and the older man is getting the ride of his life, their movements synced and precise- sharp, it seems automatic. As if they're some sort of machine, every stroke _just_ perfect for the both of them. And they don't care to be quiet, they've ached for each other, ached for _this_. Sex will never amount to _making love_. Quick fucks are fun when there's a ten minute break between rehearsal, or some time after work, but the end of a strenuous year is only deserving of the epitome of love making, which the couple have longed devastatingly for.

"Yuto.." Ryosuke digs his nails into the slender's back, rocking his hips, his face shimmering with sheer ecstasy. God only knows how _enamored_ Yuto is with Ryosuke's sex faces. His mouth obscenely drops open, eyes blissfully closed, his body moves in such a delicate motion, it does nothing but heighten his hardness.

Yuto whispers shrilly, _"I'm coming..fuck, wait.."_ He starts to pull out, but Ryosuke bucks his hips, which prompts a chain reaction, and Yuto fills him up, hard solid. 

"Fuuuuuck." The eldest moans out, satisfied with a smirk stretched across his berry-pink lips, breath drenched in alcohol.

The birds are serenading them outside of their window when they finish. The room fills with the smell of love and satisfaction and Yuto lets out a contented moan, watching as his boyfriend's lashes flutter on his cheeks, his small hand resting itself on his chest. Yuto doesn't think there's a single person on the planet as gorgeous as _his_ Ryosuke. He worked hard to get him back--with mutual trust and forgiveness, and it paid off.

"You're staring at me." The older man mumbles, too familiar with Yuto's antics (but who could really blame him?). 

"I'm not so sure I wanna apologize for that." 

The minutes find themselves passing and Yuto's nodding off as the sandman sprinkles dust into his eyes. He starts replaying the night's activities, from the arrival to Keito's, to the bathroom sex, the bottomless bottles of bubbly, loud American music, the exuberance of Ryosuke's face during the countdown, and the contrast of the sickeningly gorgeous sex faces, but a raspy voice halts his sleepy recollection.

"Why were you so painfully obvious about liking me?" 

In an instant, Yuto recalls five years before, and six years before that, stupidly grinning and fawning over everything the older did. The members watched in sickness, the puppy-faced, gooey ass reverie Yuto would fall into when the doe-eyed, angelic voiced creature would so much as pass him by. Yuto is, and always has been, whipped for Yamada. 

So sickeningly in love, even the years where they practically despised each other, he'd find himself getting lost in those planets for eyes. Comparing them to the most warm and rich chocolate, a touch of caramel to them in the light, they were perfect, framed with full and plush lashes. His signature, really, forget about the cheeks. He'd longed for _any_ contact from the owner of those said wide eyes, _any_. 

When they hit 20, his love-filled eyes took on a more lustful gaze. And that was even more painfully obvious, but his sexual reveries were clean (enough), and often he pondered about what the view he'd get would be like. 

Going without saying, their first time together had him on cloud nine, he was pretty much numb, as if he left his own body. He felt so unreal, in sheer disbelief that he actually made it this far, and to have sex with the ever persistent, ever short tempered Ryosuke Yamada was nothing short of an accomplishment. In all honestly, Ryosuke had _been_ ready for him, but what's fun without a little waiting and teasing?

"I dunno." Yuto blurts out, actually a little thrown off by the question. Scratch that, completely thrown off, who would have thought that's what he would ask? He clears his throat, still a little raw from the _bellowing_. "I never really thought I was, I just couldn't help that my admiration for you translated on my face too."

"Ah.. why are you so cheesy.." The older man shrugs it off, a small smile tucked into the corners of his mouth. "Night. I intend on still getting my eight hours."

Yuto smirks to himself, and soon, he's staring back at his lover until his face embeds itself into his subconscious and dreams.

____

Ryosuke wasn't wrong about January being unbearably work-stricken. It's agonizing, between performances, recording the new album, and promoting _Momifuyu_ , he's beat. Not to say the others aren't, but him in particular, and he's stressed himself out sick. 

He doesn't see Yuto until around 10 PMevery night, and the first couple minutes are spent trying to swallow the heavy amount of saliva in his mouth as he clutches his stomach. It takes everything in him not to puke on Yuto when he welcomes him home with a gentle hug.  

"I'm saying this with the knowledge that I'll be slapped, and that's totally fine, go for it, but you really do look like shit." 

It's not like Yuto _didn't_ carefully contemplate his choice of words, he's thoughtful, but there really isn't another way to say it. Ryosuke looks like the definition of shit; eyes sunken, red, swollen face, and his posture is so bent over from the pain in his stomach, he might as well call himself the hunchback. 

"No, you're right.." Ryosuke sits back, the wave of nausea shooting back up into his stomach. "I've been so sick lately, I can't seem to keep anything down." 

"Do you think it's stress? I mean, it can't possibly be food poisoning, that doesn't last this long. It's been nearly a month."  

The shorter man lets out a pained groan, clutching his stomach once more. Albeit his green expression, defeated demeanor, and slow pace, Yamada still sorta looks effortlessly beautiful, as if a glow is setting itself over the sickliness. "I don't know. I don't have time to go to the doctor either. I know the company will just freak if I'm told I need to rest for a while." 

Which is ridiculous. Johnny's policies are just about the most ludicrous thing ever, especially for a top idol, he can never catch a break. He's one of their top money machines, despite how he feels, he's expected to turn a blind eye and persevere. But like all of us, he can't ignore the effects of being completely worn out and this time, illness has spawned out of his heightened stress.

 "Nobody wants an idol throwing up on stage, Yama-chan." Yuto reminds flatly, his eyes taking in the defeated and feeble-faced man, whose styled hair even looks a hot mess, plastered all over his face as if it's glued on. He knows it's not hot in the apartment, Ryosuke's just _that_ sick.

"I know..I'm just hoping it'll pass, I just-"

It's not like Yuto to interrupt Ryosuke's train of thought, but it's evident he's not thinking about his health. He's convinced years of being a highly demanded and overbearingly popular idol has conditioned him to push away his illnessness when they cross his path. So much so, he recalls Ryosuke getting sick during the anniversary tour, but he was so good at hiding it, almost as if it was his expertise, nobody noticed.

 Yuto did, because he had to be the one to make the errand to the drug store after hearing Ryosuke hack and sneeze all night. 

Anyway, He pushes himself, and this time, his demeanor just screams "I need medical attention!". There's no possible way he can hide the green in his face. 

"Listen to me. I'm worried, I think you should schedule a doctor's appointment." Yamada can see the severity of Yuto's apprehension, it's the dead-serious look in his large eyes, something he hasn't seen since their drunken rekindling a few years back.  

"Alright, alright.. no need to be so serious." Ryosuke awkwardly tries to break Yuto's deadpanned face, but there's no avail. 

"Call the doctor, Ryosuke."

So, he does. Well, Yuto does. Ryosuke's so sick, if he so much as moves the wrong way, he'll be yacking in an instant, so reaching for his phone and dialing up JE's designated company doctor would be out of question. 

But Yuto speaks in such a manner that makes him want to melt-- he nods his head enthusiastically when he's speaking on his condition, his eyes switching from the suede on the couch to Ryosuke's globular eyes, just to check on him once in a while. 

 He can't help but admire how Yuto's grown into maturity, even in his mid-twenties, he's amazed at how serious he can be. He's changed a lot from the eleven-year-old he fell in love with at first sight, but he gets a glimpse of that child-like demeanor once in a while. But he has to admit, he loves it when he's like this, to have watched Yuto grow into a man, a man who can take matters into his own hands with careful consideration was almost hot to witness.

"You have an appointment first thing tomorrow, he said he'll have a call with the company to clear your schedule for the morning." The pole-thin man nods out, "I'll make you some tea, let's hope you can keep it down." 

7 AM rolls around, and Ryosuke's just thankful today's the possible end to all of this grueling pain. Today he feels bloated, like he shouldn't put any effort into his look, but he knows he has to. He never goes a day without some sort of schedule, at least, not this month. He throws on some dressy-casual fit, leaving his hair for the stylist to do later. Lately he can't even put on his cologne, which he vowed to never leave the house without. But it's almost a complete promise that he'll throw up since his sense of smell is oddly heightened.

Yuto urges him to put some food in his system before he drives him off to his appointment, but Ryosuke vehemently denies, there's really no point of trying if it's just gonna come back up. So after around an hour, they're on the road.

The office of the so called, "expertly chosen" doctor representing JE's talent is so squeaky clean and bright, it can give anyone a headache. And for someone who's intensely sick and unbearably tired, Ryosuke nearly passes out when the lights of the lobby meet his eyes. He curses himself for not keeping his sunglasses on like Yuto, but there would be no point, he'd be in the lobby for literally two seconds, he's the only person in the office.

Dr. Shinnosuke Murakami is a frail, kind, and diligent doctor, with countless frames displaying his medical accolades hanging from the egg-white walls, medals and plaques gently set on his desk, as if to show off that he's _the_ doctor to be working with, but he's painfully humble, having worked with their injuries and illnesses from a tender age, they know him all too well. 

"..So nausea, pounding headaches, irritability, loss of appetite, and frequent dizzy spells.." The fifty-something man jots down on his tablet, then stands up to take a closer look at the comically smaller man. "You also seem to be very pale.. and green."

Yuto sits with his arms crossed, trying to observe what the doctor so expertly is speaking on, "He also gets muscle spasms in his stomach, sometimes prompting the nausea."

"Yuto." Ryosuke shoots him a glare, "I can speak for myself." He shrugs it off, "I work out a lot, I'm sure it has something to do with the ab workouts I do."

The doctor stands back, his beady eyes taking in the symptoms, as if a medical database is in his brain, working out the prognosis. "Lay back for me, Yamada-san. And lift your shirt, I just want to take a quick look at your abdomen if that's the case."

Yamada doesn't think much of it, he's used to doing as he's told by medical professionals, so he lifts his shirt, his slim, toned body bare and out for exposure. The doctor gently presses around his abdomen, which nearly makes him gag, he's so sensitive. 

"..And you've been feeling this way for a couple of weeks to a month?"  

Ryosuke tirelessly nods, "I've felt off for maybe two months, but I've been sick since the week after New Years." 

There's a long sigh from the oldest man, the corners of his mouth twitch, and he fishes out a sensor and a bottle of gel, which he comes back over with. "I'm just going to take a look inside, nothing to worry about. I'm just gonna see if there's something abnormal in your stomach, if you don't mind."

At this point, he'd give _anything_ to just not feel the pain anymore, he consents, allowing the cool sensation of the gel to alleviate some of the pain in his sickeningly warm stomach. He turns his head to look at Yuto, who looks like he's perfectly fine on the outside from the way he flashes a small, assuring grin, but it's evident that on the inside, he's just about shitting his pants.

The monitor's on, and soon, a grayscale picture appears on the screen, and just in the middle of the screen is the tiniest grey, blob-like silhouette figure against a black sac-like pouch. At a first glance, it looks like it _could_ be a tumor, but it's very clear that it _isn't_ , by the way the doctor doesn't take his eyes off of the screen. He looks baffled, and usually if there was something wrong but benign, he would calmly explain without a beat passing. But his stunned expression doesn't sit well with the couple, and truthfully, he's only trying to piece together exactly what to announce to them without having them rushed to the hospital for fainting. 

"Is there.. what is that?" Yuto chokes out, his eyes are wide and curious, he's completely oblivious to what's on the screen, perhaps a little _obtusely_ oblivious. 

"That is.. a two month old fetus you are staring at, Nakajima-san." The doctor confides, his eyes meeting the floor. "Yamada-san looks to be..eight weeks pregnant." 

"Oh." 

The doctor nods somberly, too sure of what's to come, and he quietly puts the equipment away, wryly bows, and exits the room to allow a converation he doesn't want to have to listen to, he doesn't want to leave his office heartbroken, he deals with injuries, benign illnesses, but never life-changing occurances. He allows them a moment of confidentiality, to do as they please. But they don't bow, they sit completely still, as if they're completely paralyzed, and mentally, they are.

Usually, on a day not like this, which is every day, really, Ryosuke can contain his composure and not yell about things he cannot control, he's one to always stay in touch with reality and is set on always taking into consideration what the next move should be in a situation, but today's not that day.

He screams. He screams so horrifyingly loud, and the tears, the punching ofthe exam table, he cries and cries, he makes himself sick, he cries so much. He's feeling an amalgamation of the worst things to bear. He feels like he's just been told he's going to die. 

He's sick to his stomach, his head kills, he's completely red in the face, ashamed, hurt, painstakingly exhausted, begging the heavens for it to all be just a nightmare, a _long_ , horrifying nightmare. He can't deal with something like this, not him. He doesn't expect Yuto to feel the same way, though he wants to reach across the chair and strangle him. He doesn't notice that he too is crying his eyes out, but he's trying to keep it composed all in the name of not adding to Ryosuke's peaked stress. 

He's just as scared, he tries to be strong, though he's never admitted that Ryosuke doesn't need his strength, he's got the willpower and perseverance of a bull. He thinks he has to be strong for the both of them, he wants to say something, but his mind is blank. For once, it's completely blank. And Ryosuke, he's so focused on screaming the anger out, the last thing he'd want to hear is Yuto's voice, he'd probably choke him.

They sit in Dr. Murakami's office for a couple of hours, he allows it, the thought of what they're going through, the decision they'll have to make is excruciating to think about. They're top idols, a child fitting into that equation is ludicrous, frankly. Something so detrimental to their success, so impossible to go through with at the height of their careers. Of course he'd allow it.

"I'm not going to keep it."

 Yamada breaks the silence after about two hours. He looks up, from what Yuto can see, his face is patchy and red, his nose completely swollen, his eyes are drenched with tears, voice raspy from screaming. He looks like he's on the verge of a nervous breakdown. Hell, he is.

 "Okay."

 The simple "okay" oddly doesn't sit well with Ryosuke, and he turns his sickly body to get a better look at the man who so gently mumbled the disturbing "okay", as if it isn't a good enough answer for him. He narrows his eyes, looking as if he's scrutinizing the younger man. 

"Do you know what this could do if I kept it? The group would fall apart. Our careers would undoubtedly end. We'd be homeless. With a baby."

"Our parents would never let us go homeless, Ryosuke." Yuto scoffs, he gets Ryosuke's completely hysterical, but he knows for a fact, good and damn well his parents, nor Ryosuke's would let them call the streets their home. It would be a cold day in hell.

"We wouldn't have anything. We'd have to completely change our identities, move away from Japan, live quiet lives, and that.." He adverts his gaze, "That would _kill_ me, Yuto." 

"I said okay, Ryosuke. You're explaining this to me like I said you have to keep it. I get it."

"Why me?" Said Ryosuke chokes out, his eyes brimming with stinging tears once again. "I'm a hard worker, I'm always good to people, I dedicate my life to my job..and this is what I get back?" 

Yuto, if he's honest, considers how this baby could be a blessing in disguise. Not just for Ryosuke, but for him, too. Ryosuke's arguably one of the most overbooked, over demanded idol that belongs to Johnny's. He barely comes up for air, so a baby could easily give him some time to relax and spend his time doing something that's not so demanding of him and strenuous. Not to say he isn't scared, but a break is a break, and having time to simply _breathe_ is something Yuto's desperate for too.

"I know what you're upset about. The fans, I know.."

Ryosuke's eyes bulge out, " _Of course_ I'm upset about the fans! My fucking career is on the line! The fans, the group, the company! This could ruin everything, Yuto. It could ruin _us_ too. We're in no position to take care of a baby..this ends up completely out of our favor."

Yuto ponders. He comprehends Ryosuke's perspective, without a doubt. He just wonders what the positive outcome could be. The fans have speculated for years that they're in a relationship, and if everyone's honest, they'd just rather see them together than have Ryosuke marry off some small, well mannered woman who isn't even as _pretty_ as he is. Naturally, they'd be excited to hear that they're actually dating, and the amount of skinship and fan service could bring in big bucks for the company, not to mention a baby. It's sick to profit off of a child, but a highly anticipated baby and a carefully watched pregnancy could bring in a lot of good press and revenue as well. For the fans to see their favorite pairing be an actual item and witness them with a baby on the way could bring in a lot of good things for not just the two of them, but the group. 

Sure, Ryosuke would have to sit for performances, but ultimately, he'd still be able to work. The break they spend with their baby doesn't have to be agonizingly long, and Yuto has a freer schedule than Ryosuke, anyway. 

But maybe these are things Yamada has taken into consideration. Maybe his body isn't _ready_ to carry a baby, especially when he's sure even being pregnant, he'll still be expected to meet his schedules every day, no exceptions. He's never thought about being pregnant, though he's always been fond of children. He knows Yuto has brought up adopting countless times, but he knew deep down that he wanted a biological child of their own, too.

"..I'm trying not to think negatively, Yutti. More so responsibly and what's in the best interest of not just us, but the group. There's no way in hell the company would allow this to happen." Ryosuke's voice is wet,  scratchy, and drenched, pointing to the fact that he's been crying and screaming for the past 120 minutes. "I have to get rid of it. I feel sick just thinking about having this conversation with them."

"He's gonna tell them, you know." Yuto points with his thumb to the door. "Dr. Murakami, he's gonna tell them. He probably already has, and I'm not saying that to freak you out."

 The older man slumps into the exam table, his reddened, large eyes peering at the ceiling. " _What are we going to do..."_  

The last thing Yuto wants to see is his boyfriend slip into a depression over this, but he knows that Ryosuke thinks long and hard, he dwells, he'd never admit it, but he does. He's witnessed it countless times when being faced with a challenge. But this, this is nothing he can just get over. Either decision he has to make, he lives with it _forever_.

 __

Ryosuke's not himself.

 He comes home and goes to bed right away. After about a week, JE doesn't press him about anything, business as usual. But he's still scared, still _pregnant_. He goes into their room, puts on a black hoodie, and lays in the dark, crying after work. His sickness is starting to go away, but he's not eating, and the reverse is happening, he's _gaining_ weight. 

Yuto can't help but stay at his side, whispering assuring things. He wishes he hadn't been so pessimistic at the doctor's, saying that they for sure told the company. Now, the once outgoing and loud member is quiet, hardened, and dark. All Yuto can get him to eat is rice and tea, though he can stomach just about anything, as long as it's in a small portion, but he's not willing to eat anything. He's so beat, he can't open his mouth to feed himself.

"I want to tell the company." 

Yuto admits it on a rainy Thursday night, the dim light in the room allowing him to watch the smaller man's eyes meet his with a disgusted look on his face. "I don't think that’s your deci-"

"You're never going to do it.." Yuto mumbles, "And I hate seeing you like this. This isn't you. I just want you back. Maybe talking to the company can ease your anxiousness, give you some food for thought." 

"And think about what, my career ending? Your career ending?" Ryosuke scoffs, his hand reaching to move his bangs out of his eyes. 

 "So how long do you think you can keep this a secret?"

"I'm going to abort it, Yuto. So, it's never going to stop being a secret. Nobody will know I was even pregnant."

If Yuto's honest, he's cried too, he's bellyached about it, he's even gotten sick. But now, even in a week, he's got new thoughts. He's thought about how Ryosuke's carrying _his_ baby, even if he hates what could happen to their careers, he's still proud that the love of his life is carrying _their_ baby.

 He keeps thinking about the beautiful sight of Ryosuke swelling up with their baby, _radiating_ beauty. He wonders about how their child would look, who's features would be more dominant, even would the baby have a _scar_ like his. He has taken into account that in his own mind he sounds superficial, but he just wants to see what it'll be like. To have someone call him dad, to raise a little person.  It's terrifying, yet oddly endearing to contemplate.

  He doesn't want Ryosuke to think the worst, because he truthfully wants the both of them to experience this. Even if he sound selfish, he wants to see a mini version of them running around backstage and giving them hugs and kisses when they're stressed out. But he knows Ryosuke hasn't thought about that.

"Please, let's just talk about it with the company. I know that's the first _and_ last thing you want to do right now."

Ryosuke's capable, arguably one of the most responsible people in Jump, and still, he can't bring himself to talk to the company, to weigh out their options on a professional level. It's all about the company's decision to him, anyway. Even he is in deep confusion as to why he doesn't wanna tell the company. It's all he needs to feel better. Maybe he feels like they'll make some big fuss and cuss him out, shake him up, maybe even threaten him. Maybe he's afraid of a tiny, innocent human being relying on him, and what havoc that little being would unknowingly wreak on the group that work tirelessly to maintain a clean image. Maybe there are too many maybes to consider. And Ryosuke likes to get things done to maintain sanity.

He agrees. They meet with Johnny's executives and their managers on the following Wednesday. The doctor releases the information to the company the same day, having a rare respect and courtesy to obtain consent from the couple.

It's not pretty.

There's a whirlwind of emotions, the executives drill into the both of them for being irresponsible. Yuto doesn't appreciate being chastised. W _hat am I, twelve?_ he thinks, he's a more than capable twenty-four year old man, he's not so sure people should be wagging their fingers at him and patronizing him, though he understands their frustration. Ryosuke sits with his eyes low and his jaw clenched. This is exactly _why_ he just wanted to get rid of the baby in the first place.

How do you hide an idol pregnancy? It's up there with scandals. Makes it look like what Ryutaro did was worthy of a slap on the wrist. Fans spend an unhealthy amount of hours obsessing over their beloved Yama-chan, and the company is more than privy to that. Considering he brings in more than a large chunk of revenue to the company by simply _winking_. While Yuto can also cause intense fangirling, he knows (as if their falling out wasn't proof enough) that Ryosuke has been and seemingly always will be, the star of Jump, and him being pregnant is the equivalent of disbandment. There's no way they would allow their most expensive member to be with child and lose their moneymaker. No way, no how.

Needless to say, they don't know how to handle the news. There's the chastising, and oddly enough, the calm _after_ the storm. They're at a loss for words. Typical JE to find a way to avoid further conflict. And they _need_ Yamada. It's not a question. They can't place him on hiatus, so what are they left to do?

"This isn't simple at all, and I hope the two of you know what position this puts us in," some JE rep whose job is to dispel any controversy that might be causing a commotion within their company states. His words burn the two of them, dripping with disappointment and internalized rage. 

When the whole scandal involving Yuto and Masaki Suda was happening, this was the guy to slam his fist down and tell Yuto to shut it down. He's a firm man with anger stitched into his brows as if it's been branded into his face.

They bow, Yuto more compliant than a weak Yamada, who delays his supposed automatic bow. He feels like he's been shot. And he can feel the heightened anxiety of having ten pairs of eyes on himself, and really only him. Yuto stuck his dick inside of him, but ultimately he's the one who's gonna have to face this monster, since he's the "it" guy. Since he's the one who brings in the money, since he's the millionaire.

"Yamada-san, have you given any thought about abortion?" The only female rep in the room asks, and he almost wants to strangle her, because that's _all_ he's thought about. As if there was supposed to be another option considering the circumstances that his life threw at him. But he knows she's only asking to keep her job. It's not her fault.

He doesn't meet anyone's gaze, he can't bring himself to be polite at the moment. His heart feels hardened and cold. He hates the world, he hates himself. "Yes, I have."

"And have you considered not aborting?" 

No, it hasn't crossed his mind to the point where he's obsessed over it. Up until this point, he's told himself abortion's the only option. He's not had the luxury of daydreaming about living a happy family life like Yuto has, simply because Yuto wouldn't be the one suffering the consequence and doesn't have a baby inside of him. A baby that could cost his entire reputation, at that. 

"No, I haven't considered that. I have been considering what would be in the best interest of Jump and my solo activities, as well as Nakajima-san's." It sounds so professional, it makes him sick. The conditioning, the _brainwashing_. The scripted answers he always has to crank out of his lips. 

"The company doctor disclosed with us that you've been with child for two months, is that correct?"

_Why does it feel like I'm in court? Presenting myself before a jury? Fuck this_. In the name of compliance, he nods. But what does that have to do with anything? "That's correct. I was unaware until a week ago, however."

"I'm sure the both of you are aware that you're highly in demand. Regardless of the money you bring into this company, your group is not complete without either of you, so we will not be letting you go at this time." The anger-stricken representative begins shockingly calm, as if he's following some sort of protocol. It's almost laughable how hard this company tries to be "professional" during a crisis. 

Still, the couple feel a weight lifted off their chests, their eyes meeting for a couple of seconds.

"So you're just going to allow Yamada-san to still promote? What will the fans think?" The female rep starts again, causing chaos once again between her and the rep in charge of crisis control. 

To JE, the clients are the fans. If you lose your client, you lose money. So naturally, they'd have to profit off of the pregnancy, and the "YutoYama" couple. It's something completely new and unheard of, but solo idols have been unexpectedly with child before, so. Just not.. a Johnny's, let alone any current or former groups.

The reps shout at each other for another few minutes, which worsens Yuto's migraine, he's been a little sick and worried about losing his job, and even if he's assured it won't happen, the yelling isn't alleviating any pain that's already there.

"The important thing is keeping Yamada-san active. We can't have you on hiatus if you decide you'd like to keep the child." Said Yamada finally meets his gaze, watching as the sweat on the older man's brow trickles down his low cheekbones, it's very apparent he takes his job seriously. His posture is very intimidating, you'd think he said something bad.

"So.." Yuto chokes out, "What is he supposed to do? If he does decide to keep the baby?" He seems shocked by the news, he can't imagine _Yamada Ryosuke_ ever getting his ass up while heavily pregnant to perform _any_ type of choreography, that would be a mess and a half. He envisions a cranky and annoyed, slightly chubbier version of the short man, telling off anybody who dare ask him to dance. 

"He's supposed to continue with his schedules as expected. We'll hold a press conference when it's starting to get obvious, and go from there."

Ryosuke's eyes widen, "You're not expecting me to abort?"

"It's your decision, at the end of the day." He starts, "We're not willing to lose either of you over a baby, it's not from a business and financial standpoint responsible of us. It's too complicated, I know it seems like it lacks sense."

Yuto blinks. "So if he decides he wants to keep the baby, he'll still continue his schedules? And after he's farther along you'll see about modifying his workload?" 

"That's correct, Nakajima-san."

Ryosuke stays quiet for a moment, the eeriness of eyes on him bothering him as he does, his voice stills, "What about the fans?"

"I'm sure you're aware of the obsession fangirls tend to have when it comes to their favorite pairings within a group, Yamada-san. We've seen a trend of fans buying up merchandise with you and Nakajima-san here. Though unbeknownst that you're actually in a secret relationship, they insist you are an actual item, and we profit off of that." 

He narrows his eyes, proving once again from the past 14 years Ryosuke's been in showbiz, how shallow it can be. 

"You throw a baby in the mix, and they'll be even more excited and eager. It brings in money for us, good press for you two and the rest Jump, and the fans get the satisfaction of seeing something 'cute'. And ultimate fan service." 

Yuto will admit, it's odd seeing a semi-buff forty-something year old man with bifocals slapped onto his almond eyes talk about "cute fanservice", as if he's spent hours "kyaa-ing" himself over some pairing. He seems to be an expert.

 "My point is, the fans will be fine. This just confirms a relationship they already think is legitimate."

And like that, the meeting ends. It lasted two and a half hours, and the representatives look exhausted beyond belief by the time it's over. 

 

"You know it's your decision, Ryosuke." 

It's around 5 in the evening, and the company was nice enough to give the pair the rest of the day off to talk things out. Very rare, but they don't want any more drama for the day. 

But Ryosuke's facing a decision that he's not so sure he can make on his own. Hell, he can't. It's Yuto's baby too. But he's been so set on abortion, he doesn't know exactly why the thought of having the option to keep the baby seems so odd to him.

"It really isn't." 

They're in their living room, sitting on the wooden floor, backs on the beige, cool walls, sipping ginger tea, contemplating. Well, Ryosuke is. If Yuto's honest, the moment the rep announced that they could keep the baby if they chose to (which was a complete shock), he's been thinking about babies. Looked for them on the way home as if he forgot how they looked. Not in a creepy way, he just had forgotten what they looked like, and he started to wonder what his own would look like. 

"No, I mean," Yuto starts, "It's your body. You might not even want to put yourself through that. You worked hard to get yourself that toned."

Ryosuke rolls his eyes, nearly burning himself from trying to take a sip of his tea after filling it up again. "That's not the point. I don't mind that part, I just mean.. it's not my decision alone." He looks up into Yuto's eyes, those eyes he fell in love with. So bright and full of life. The eyes that turn into perfect crescents when he smiles. "It would be _our_ baby, you know?"

"Well.."

"Do you want this baby, Yuto? I wanna know, you've been very mum about it for the past week. I know we both had made our minds up when we first got the news, I'm not dumb." He continues, "Tell me. After today, I'm open to hearing what you have to say.. now that we're not in trouble."

The way he's looking into Yuto's eyes makes him want to scream. While it's true that his eyes are still sunken in and red, they look like they're a little more hopeful, like it's safe to say whatever's on his mind. 

 "I don't want you to abort this baby. I really don't. I know it's your decision, and I'll love you either way, but I do want it." He shrugs, "You wanted to be married at 25, and I'm working on that.." He smiles slyly, earning a smirk from Ryosuke, "..But maybe a baby comes first.. maybe we could be parents at 25 instead."

"Yutti.." Yamada blinks, his large eyes setting themselves on the floor, "Neither of us are ready to be parents."

"Is anyone ever ready to be a parent? I don't think there's a manual for that. Or wait.." Yuto reaches for his iPhone, "Is there? Let me check." 

To hear Ryosuke's laughter break out of his vocal cords in what seems like forever makes Yuto melt into a puddle of happiness. Even if he gets called an idiot.

"What if I get really big? I mean, I dare anybody to say anything about it, but will you still like, wanna touch me and be with me?" He knows he sounds stupid, but he genuinely wonders what Yuto would think of him when he's to be heavier, crankier, more exhausted and touchy.

Yuto shrugs, "I told you from the day we decided to be together that I'd always accept you for who you are. Flaws and all, and it wouldn't matter if you were 30 pounds heavier or lighter, or you stayed the same weight, you'd always be the center of my universe."

It's a typical Yamada antic to say, "you idiot, so cheesy.." but he doesn't. He feels warmth radiate through his body for the first time in a few weeks, and it feels like home again. Not a single worry on his back, and he nuzzles into Yuto's side, feeling even warmer when his embrace is reciproacted, the taller man slinging his slender arm around him. "If you choose to, we can get though this together..."

"..we're a great team, don't forget that."

With careful consideration, Ryosuke decides yes, he'll keep the baby.

_

The end of _Momifuyu_ imminently arrives, and Jump schedules kick off at the beginning of February. Things have been normal, typical horsing around and practicing, still promoting the new single. But the news hasn't been broken to the group yet.

"It's making me freak out." Yuto admits in a cold, pen-drop quiet obstetrician's office. JE execs were able to quickly scout the best private obstetrician they could find to help Ryosuke through the pregnancy, and today's the first appointment with her. But Yuto, for the time being while he waits, is more concerned about breaking the news to the group, which they agreed would be later today over dinner, since Ryosuke agreed to cook for them anyway.

"You're _still_ thinking about telling those fools about this?" Ryosuke replies quietly, scrolling through his phone nonchalantly. "They'll be excited, just relax."

"Relax!?" Yuto exclaims, which is enough to have Ryosuke turn and look at him with a deadpanned expression. "I totally want a lecture from Kota and Hikaru about this, and so do you, apparently."

"What could they possibly say? We already cleared it with the company. Nothing bad is gonna happen. It's not going to affect the group. If you keep this up, you're gonna have high blood pressure the next six months." Ryosuke scoffs, eyes darting back to his phone screen. 

_daiki-idiot:_ **_"Yamaaaaa. Please add sausages to whatever you're making. I haven't had them in so long thanks <3 Ww"_**

"Does this idiot think I'm his mother?" Ryosuke laughs out, showing Yuto the text in hopes of distracting him from his rare dramatic episode. "There's a Itajan episode he can watch and relive eating a meal where I put sausages in it for his sake. I'm not doing it again."

Yuto smiles, "I think after we tell them you're pregnant, he'll want you to cook for him even more. Just saying, prepare."

After laughing for a few seconds, a petite, slender woman with pale skin and a precisely cut shoulder bob strolls in the door, closing it behind herself. She looks clean and kind, smiling at the couple as she oozes warmth. 

"Good afternoon, I'm Dr. Tomohisa, it's nice to meet you." She bows, the couple bow in reciprocation, struck by her polite demeanor and soft, yet deep voice. "Congratulations on your pregnancy, this is going to be a beautiful journey I aim to help you though." 

Ryosuke smiles gently, "Thank you. I hope the same." He nods, looking up at her for further instruction. It's not as odd as he expected, to be honest.

She starts to ask him some of his symptoms, and he peers at the tray of needles near her, his trypanophobia kicking in. She doesn't touch them once, though. Simply smiles and nods, showing her sympathy for him when he talks about nausea. _Really nice lady_ , he thinks. 

Yuto just observes, staring around at the monitors, the posters of pregnant bodies and babies, her diploma sitting proud on her wall. He gets alarmed when she checks Ryosuke's blood pressure, but its simply something he wraps around his arm, so he doesn't need to coach him though allowing her to prick him. He figures this is how it'll be for the next six months. Him _observing_ his boyfriend rapidly growing, being tested, poked, prodded, monitored. He doesn't play a big role in this pregnancy, other than helping Ryosuke through it, and buying the baby things, of course. But mostly observing is his role.

"I just want to take a listen to the baby's heartbeat, and we'll get you a few pictures to take home too!" Dr. Tomahisa explains chipperly, rolling up Ryosuke's shirt expertly, gently following up with gel to his stomach, then turns on a slightly more advanced monitor than the one back at the company doctor's office. With a flip of a switch, you can hear a heartbeat filling up the room, and a small, baby-like figure on the screen. Still very tiny, but this time it's clear that it's a baby. 

Tears spring into the couple's eyes. They're seriously in love. Already. Ryosuke turns into mush, his voice babied as he talks to the screen, "Look at the little baby..such a beautiful heartbeat." He beams, a wide, sun-like grin stretched on his beautiful face. 

Yuto stares in shock, his eyes pouring tears silently. The sound of the gentle thump of his child's heartbeat makes him feel at ease. It's the most beautiful thing he's ever heard. He's had the power of making powerful, loud music with his own hands and a pair of drumsticks, of course his child would have a melodic, powerful heartbeat.

"Very strong heartbeat..perfect size, everything looks very healthy." The doctor announces, a fondness polished across her face. She seems to take pride in witnessing first-time parents reacting to their child. "Thirteen weeks. Perfect time to tell your friends and family. The baby's made it through, you won't miscarry at this point." 

That's the next thing. Their families. While it seems pretty fucked up to tell their group members who they don't necessarily consider more of a priority to tell than their families, their families are currently and coincidentally out of town. It'll be another month before their parents come back from Paris and Las Vegas, so until then, the conversations with them are, "Everything's fine, enjoy your trip!". Jump will have to know first. And it'll give them time to prepare exactly how they want to tell their parents based on their friends' reactions.

The appointment ends shortly after the doctor prints out a few pictures for them to take home, and she advises Yamada to start eating a little more, since he's underweight. 

For some odd reason, as if the members are synced, they arrive roughly around the same time. And the food? Yeah, it's not ready to eat. Hell, Ryosuke's barely finished steaming the veggies when they all decide to show up. 

"Smells good! Sure hope there're sausages like I requested!" Daiki nods, his hands on his hips and he breathes though his nostrils obnoxiously. 

Yuri shuffles around the apartment, trying to catch a whiff of the food. "We could make requests?" he mocks, "Damn, hey, Yama-chan. Can you throw in a chocolate cake just for my trouble?"

 "I swear you guys never shut up." Hikaru rolls his eyes, heading to the living room to accompany Yabu in watching some match on TV.  

"A stick is forever up his ass, I'll never understand it." Ryosuke sighs, sprinkling scallions over the stew, then goes picks up the pot but some 5'10 sasquatch snatches it from him like it isn't heavy and full of hot liquid.

"Are you really gonna do this?" Ryosuke stares blankly. "Like the entire _time_? I can carry it." He takes it back with ease, hauling it to the dining room table.  

"It's not like that, I was just trying to help." Yuto shrugs. "And the time is gonna come where you need me to carry things for you." He reminds quietly enough for just the two of them to keep what they're saying in confidence. 

"That's not now, Yutti!" He pats the younger man's sunken cheek, "I appreciate your help, but I'm fine." 

The oh-so-considerate Yuto pads into the living room, only to find Yuya shamelessly flirting with Kei (which has been a work in progress for the past couple of years, Kei's clearly had his eyes on more important things.), Hikaru screaming at the TV, Daiki screaming with him in unison, Kota wincing and complaining under his breath about the game, Yuri's the only truly civilized one, sitting back in the chaise lounge, legs crossed as his eyes dart around the romper-room fuckery his so called "friends" are participating in.

"I guess Ryosuke and I will just eat alone..you guys are so caught up in the game.." Yuto passively states, eyes glazed and sullen jokingly as he stands next to the flatscreen. Years of acting training has allowed him the luxury of painting a deadpanned face on himself commandingly.

That's enough to get the guys up, they wouldn't be caught dead not even getting a _bite_ of Ryosuke's food. They've never really admitted to him, but his food really is like cooked gold.

"It's nice that you cooked for us." Keito directs Ryosuke's way genuinely, after everyone's sat down and started eating. "It's not often we get together and have a meal like this. Thank you."

"No, no..it was nothing." Ryosuke shrugs off, he could say 'you're welcome' if he wanted to, but again, being in the showbiz industry has caused him to be overly polite, even when around this group of buffoons.

"..Yeah, whatever.. this is good and all, but I specifically made a request for sausages, now where are they?" Daiki fishes around his bowl in hopes of finding small slices of kielbasa, but no avail. Ryosuke cocks a brow in return, a scoff-laugh passing through his lips.  

"Once again I remind you that I'm _not_ your mom, you ass." He shakes his head, dyed black hair tossing as he does. "You don't put in requests, you just eat what you're given."

"Says you." Daiki snaps back, "You sound awfully like a mother right now, giving me advice like I'm a twerp."

Yuto nearly chokes on his water at the older man comparing Ryosuke to a mother, it's almost criminal how dumbfounded he looks. You'd think this was a movie.

Hikaru smacks his lips, "Shut up and eat already, jeez.." He flips his hair out of his eyes, "For the record, this is really good. Don't tell me you put komi paste in it, though. That'd be cheating."

"Ugh!" Yamada groans in jest, "Any more critiques from the non-cooks at this time?" He snickers, "You'd think you guys were master chefs the way you're coming for my neck."

"So you _did_. Noted." Hikaru nods his head, earning a nudge in the ribs from Yuya, who mumbles about how perfectly the vegetables are cooked. 

"I feel like you should've just cooked for me." Yuto asserts before shoving rice into his mouth. 

"I'm starting to think that myself, Yutti." 

Slurping noises give said Ryosuke the satisfaction that yes, this meal is the shit. The first few minutes after that go by with just those noises, no dialogue.

"So anyway," Yuri starts, tapping his head on Ryosuke's shoulder quickly, "You said you had something to talk to us about, right?" His eyes shift to Yuto, "Are you guys thinking about studying abroad or something?"

It's almost as if Ryosuke can just _feel_ Yuto tensing and freezing up next to him, but to maintain his cool demeanor, he's trying not to meet anyone's eyes. Still, Ryosuke can sense that chill up his boyfriend's spine, he's been so up in arms about telling them for weeks now. 

"Uhh," He blinks. "We'll wait until everyone's done eating."

_Fuck, that sounded really suspicious.._ Yuto reckons, foreseeing Yuri eyeing him for the next ten, fifteen, twenty -- who knows how long-- minutes, wondering if Yuto's broken his best friend's heart, or if he's really trying to leave the group, or hell, if either of them have been given the unfortunate news of a debilitating disease striking them. 

"I don't see that happening any time soon. If its a group effort, at least. Kei's barely touched his food." Yuri instead replies, seemingly oblivious to whatever Yuto's reasoning for delaying the announcement for a few more minutes.

Said Kei looks caught, his delicate hands gently thrown up in defense, "Well, to be fair, I've been _haikaropa-ing_ all day, so I'm kind of beat."

"No excuse, our friend worked hard to prepare this food, eat it!" Yuya teases, his eyes looking his "crush" up and down. "I've been doing the same, but he worked hard!" He sharply turns to look at Ryosuke, bowing comically. "Thank you, sir! For your hard work!"

"It was nothing, idiot-san!" The tiny man shoots back with as always quick comedic timing. If he's honest, he's glad to be around everyone. Though all very different in a plethora of ways, it's always nice to sit and have a meal with them and observe. 

His doe-like eyes travel to the non-visitor, who still looks entirely _too_ focused on his spoon meeting the bowl of stew, and reaches for his hand. "Relax.." he mouths, an assuring smile on his face. They balance each other out so well, both of them know exactly how stressed out he is about this inside, and also how he's kind of sure nothing bad's going to come out of this night. He shoots smiles back, nonetheless, his eyes crinkling into crescents.

Needless to say, everyone finishes their meal, and Kei promises Ryosuke he'll eat the rest of his tomorrow for lunch, he doesn't want to waste it. 

"Let's go sit on the couch, my stomach feels like a rock." Yuto instructs, his lanky body lifting from his chair, hand nervously traveling through his chocolate tresses. 

Once on the couch, Ryosuke casually locks hands with Yuto, a sly smile cracked on his small lips.

"So."

The guys look up, and Ryosuke's sort of taken aback, noticing how much they've grown in the past eleven years. While it's true he sees them painstakingly often, he never really gets the chance to notice how their faces have changed, how their dispositions have matured. But he clears his mind, getting back to the matter at hand. 

"Remember how I wasn't really feeling good for a while..? Like, I was in so much grueling nauseating pain, I couldn't really move that much during rehearsals?"

"You're dying. I knew it." Daiki snaps his fingers, pointing at Ryosuke with a bite in his tone. "I told everyone it wasn't just food poisoning!" Always the jokester, but it's not really an appropriate time for that, but he doesn't know that.

"Oh my god, that's right, I was done talking. Thank you, Daiki. You really snatched the floor away fast!" Yamada claps derisively, a glare smashed onto his face. "Anyway, I went to the company doctor-"

"I had to drag him there, just so everyone knows." Yuto interjects nervously, like him to always try to one-up his boyfriend. Even _before_ they became an official item.

"He did." Ryosuke allows the exposure, proceeding with his announcement, "I thought I had a stomach flu or something..and thinking about it, this _is_ really serious." He blinks and wonders if maybe Yuto's apprehension _is_ valid. "It wasn't a virus or anything like that..it turned out that I'm..pregnant."

It takes a minute or two for the group to realize the hellbent disposition isn't melting off of either of the couple's bodies--they're actually serious. It's true, it's so unforeseen they almost want to laugh. But it's not really funny at all.

"So..what does this mean?" Kota licks his lips, brows knitted with worry. "I mean, the group-"

"I can still work." Ryosuke nods confidently, "So can Yuto, we didn't lose our jobs..the company set it up very selfishly, but it works." He shrugs, watching carefully as everyone shifts almost uncomfortably gently. 

"Selfishly how?" Yuri tilts his head, wanting to chuck a million questions at their heads, but he's trying to be considerate. He doesn't wanna come off as the group brat in a time like this, even if he's not ready to retire that eleven-year role. 

"Just like.." Yuto's voice cracks, he's so bent out of shape. "They see how the pregnancy could bring a lot of good press and attention to the group..also, the fans, you know,"

"Will be happy to find out that their beloved YutoYama is an official thing, and not just some fangirl fantasy they wanted to sell. Right." Hikaru interprets, eyes circulating around the other church mouse silent members' faces. "Not just that, the company can make money off of selling merchandise with the two of you and your lovechild."

"That's kind of a sick way of thinking." Kei points out, his voice low and full of doubt. "While I get the logic, I can't even comprehend how _the_ JE allowed you guys to even keep the baby." 

"We had a choice. Either way, they wanted to work out a plan for if we did want to keep it. So, that's kind of the rough plan for now."

Yuya clears his throat, eyes still wide from taking in the news. "So you're gonna work as scheduled? I mean, sooner or later, you're gonna be a little too big to be juggling all these demanding schedules, Yama-chan."

"I know." Ryosuke bites his full bottom lip, "I just have to take it easy. I can't overwork myself."

"Says the guy who is notorious for and prides himself off of being the quote-on-quote 'ace' and hard worker. With your work ethic, I can't see a pregnancy standing in the way of that." Hikaru bites.

"I can't, though." He protests sternly, "We decided we want the baby, I have to keep my stress levels down for that reason."

"Forget the stress levels..you guys are some of the most responsible people, you're seriously gonna allow this to happen during the height of your careers?" The way Hikaru talks stings. It's piercing, as if he doesn't even want to understand. In his eyes, it's irresponsible and seems to inevitably affect _his_ work. "You're both twenty-four years old.. that's a little young to be starting a family too."

Not appreciative of the patronizing, Ryosuke scoffs, "I always said I wanted to be married at this age, I'll be twenty-five when the baby comes, I have always wanted kids by twenty-five. Not that it matters."

"Don't give me those idol-trained answers, Ryosuke. Like we all haven't been asked that question and had to stick to those answers." 

"Why are you talking to us like that?" Yuto laughs out in shock, "We've considered all of these things. Exactly why I was so scared to tell you guys. Because I didn't want to be lectured."

Daiki finally speaks up, his eyes sitting low, looking sympathetic for the two, too used to Hikaru's verbal lashings. "In their defense, Hikaru, it's their decision. Does it affect the group? Not negatively. Just be happy for them."

"But he has a point, Daiki." Kota sits back, arms crossed as he stares at the second oldest's slacked jaw and reddened ears. "Say this works out, they'd have to juggle parenthood and idol schedules. You're no stranger to how demanding our lives are." 

"Like we couldn't handle that. We're more than capable.." Yuto trails off, hurt by his friends' "tough love". "We've got it under control. We have seven months to come up with a plan if we have any worries.."

"Right." Ryosuke shakes his head, disappointed with some of the older guys' tag-teaming on him and Yuto. "I'm gonna still work to the best of my given ability to be the best center I can be. The company's got it under control, both of us made sure this decision was in the best interest of all of us. We have to make decisions for the group, not just ourselves." He assures, then whips out the sonogram picture from earlier, his eyes hopeful that they'll just let it go and have congratulations in order.

And they do. Even Hikaru and Kota's eyes go wide in shock. 

"Look at that!" Yuya points, shaking his head quickly. "That's..a little mixture of Yama-chan and Yuto..!" 

Yuri's cheesing so wide, his bunny-like teeth on full display as he moves closer to the couple to take a better gander. "It's not ugly like its parents.." He jokes, "It's sooo small, definitely Ryosuke's baby."

"You're speaking out of turn." Ryosuke jokes flatly, his hand messing with the younger man's black locks. "And I'm only three months along, it's like the size of a-"

"Lemon." Yuto nods proudly, a smile dabbling on his lips. Ryosuke's 100% sure he's gonna act like a complete dork during the entire pregnancy, reading up on things nobody would otherwise know about.

And he shoots Yuto a smirk, "The fact that you even know that.." He shakes his head and allows everyone a closer look, and they all look to have changed their body language from seeing that there really is an actual little human inside of Ryosuke's body.

"Congraaaaats! I'm so excited for you guys." Kei envelops the couple in a neck hug, his large eyes full of empathy and joy. "Seriously, that's gonna be a precious baby." He beams, his always pubescent-like cracking voice quickly fills their ears, oddly soothing. 

"I wonder if it's gonna have Yama-chan's giant head." Daiki taps his chin, his playful expression melting when Ryosuke gives him a glare. But Yuto gives him a kiss on the cheek, so he's quickly distracted from the childish, lighthearted joke. 

The group marvel at the small, glossy picture for a few more minutes, and they all end up staying for a couple more hours, cozied up on the couch as they watch some comedy special on the television. It seems as if Yuri's enfatuated with the fact that his close friend is pregnant, he keeps trying to scope out any differences in Ryosuke's body language and face. And he stares back at him, laughing and asking if he's got something on his face.

Everyone leaves promptly at 10, it seems like a domino effect, once one wants to leave, everyone wants to follow suit. They embrace the couple gently, congratulating them once again.

"Listen, I'm sorry about earlier." Hikaru admits, his eyes not quite meeting theirs, but he's genuine. "I think Yabu-kun and I just are a little worried about how this is gonna go, not just for the group, but you guys too."

"But we know you're capable adults. And we're here for you if you need us. I think you guys forget how long we've known each other..we're always here." Yabu places his hands on their shoulders, nodding.

Yuto flashes a small smile back, "Yeah, I think we're gonna be fine. We can handle it. Thanks, though. We appreciate you guys' support." Ryosuke nods in agreement, a small smile settling on his face.

"Always."

And like that, the company for the night are gone, leaving the couple to each other.

"I didn't expect them to press us like that." Ryosuke confesses to Yuto shortly after the eldest leave their apartment. "I'm really shocked. I mean, we're responsible adults."

Yuto sighs, placing the bowls in the dishwasher after thoroughly handwashing. "I told you, Ryosuke! I did..that's exactly why I was so apprehensive." He gulps, "I wonder how our parents are gonna react if our friends reacted like that."

The older man shrugs, large eyes somber as he pours detergent into the dishwasher, "I'm just gonna hope for the best. At least our parents acknowledge we have our heads on our shoulders."

"Not necessarily. They can call us responsible and successful until they're blue in the face, but don't you think they'll find it irresponsible that we've decided to have a baby at a time like this?" Yuto stands back, his eyes setting on the hardwood floor, arms crossed as he pictures the imminent conversation with their parents.

"Yutti.." Ryosuke snakes his arms around his boyfriend's slim waist, a somber look still splashed onto his androgynous features. "Ultimately, with careful and responsible consideration, we've decided to have this baby. However people react is how they react. The point is.. we're gonna have a child together."

A smile stretches itself onto Yuto's thin lips, he's proud of that reality. He's nervous, but the thought still makes his stomach spawn butterflies. "Yeah..who would've thought? The pair with the rival past. Having a kid together."

"Hmm, you know what that means?" Ryosuke mumbles, "Our baby is gonna have the things we envy the most about each other. Perfect child." He chuckles at the thought of a tiny version of them, large eyes and tons of thick hair, being the ultimate ace, probably good at everything they set their little mind to.

"Perfect child." Yuto echoes, smiling to himself. He places a kiss on the shorter man's head, then leads him to their bedroom to conclude the night. Hell, he's just happy to have one out of three excruciating announcements through with.

 

The Yamadas and Nakajimas come back two weeks after the couple announce the pregnancy to the group. They seem to be in good spirits, the glow of a vacation exuding through them. They're so thrilled to see their children, boasting about their trips right away.  

The Nakajimas insist they come for dinner after they've settled in, beseeching Ryosuke to have his parents join. It's perfect, the most appropriate time to tell them about their first grandchild, and the Yamadas' second.

Mrs. Nakajima loooooves Mrs. Yamada, so they're talking each others' ears off when the couple arrive promptly at 7 PM. The fathers sit and bond over a re-run of some shot-put competition on the television, so they seem to be in good moods, which is a relief to their children, who are just hoping the best at this point. 

"I made a lot of food.." Mrs. Nakajima admits, as if she's embarrassed. "I couldn't wait to get home so I could cook. I went a little overboard."

Ryosuke chuckles, forever adoring of his boyfriend's mother. "No, not at all. Thank you." He bows, taking a seat next to his mother, who grabs his hand and gives him a smile. He once admitted that she's a manly woman, but she's still gentle and kind, and she's his mom, so he loves receiving her love. 

Yuto sits on the opposite side of the table next to his ever so stern father, who he often feels like he has to walk on eggshells around. But today, oddly, he's chipper. 

"How was the trip?" He grins, directing the question to both families, his eyes inviting and interested.

Mr. Yamada begins to passionately recall his escapade, how he and Mrs. Yamada had dinner on the Eiffel Tower, how the food was unbelievably delicious, and he wants a house there now. His wife nods in agreement, her eyes full of love and fondness, and Yuto can tell _that's_ where Ryosuke got his fond face from. 

Mrs. Nakajima provides some laughs, mentioning how she lost a lot of money playing slots, and her husband wasn't pleased about it. They went to go see Celine Dion, ate really outstanding food, and fully enjoyed their time. Mr. Nakajima, who tends to be a little on the stern and reserved side, gently laughs, admiring his wife's youthful demeanor.

"But what about you two?" Mrs. Yamada grins, her eyes large and curious, another trait Ryosuke got from her. "How's work?"

"Ahh, these kids don't wanna talk about work, honey." Her husband interjects, his large hand setting itself on her smaller one. She gives him a frown, her plump lips forming a pout. 

Yuto giggles, "No, no, it's fine! Work is really good. We've just been filming with the group. You know, the TV show. And recording for the new album too."

Ryosuke nods, "It'll he called Cosmic Human, the new single. So, we're just in and out of the studio, in and out of everywhere, really." He looks up at Yuto, "He's getting a lot of solo work, you would be proud."

"I _am_ proud." Mrs. Nakajima reaches to pinch her son's small cheek, "Always proud of my Yutti." She smiles lovingly, shaking her head. "I'm so happy to hear that. You know I look forward to all your work, love." 

He gently smiles in return, forever grateful for his mother and her constantly shower of love. Always been supportive. "Thanks, kaa-chan."

Dinner goes by with their mothers taking turns talking their ears off about god knows what. Their moms seem more alike that imaginable, it's a wonder why they're not best friends. They don't notice when Ryosuke helps himself to extra food, Yuto is constantly reminding him to eat more, anyway. At 15 weeks, he's still not even grown a bit. Which reminds him, the matter at hand.

"So.." Ryosuke begins, shortly after he helps Yuto's mom clear off the table. "Yuto and I want to talk to you about something.." He begins, and the trepidation kicks in big time.

"Right." Yuto acquiesces, messing with the tablecloth out of nervousness. He had forgotten why they were over there, it hadn't occurred to him they'd be having a conversation about the baby.

Their parents stare at them, waiting. An uncomfortable clearing of someone's throat filling the silence. 

"I was really sick for a while, the beginning of January, start of this month." Ryosuke starts, meeting eye contact with all four parents. "Yuto and I went scheduled an appointment, simply because I was violently ill. And we found out about this." He pulls out the same glossy picture he'd shown the group just two weeks before, watching their parents' reactions sweep across their faces.

"A baby?" Ryosuke's mother nearly squeals, her grin wide and shocked. "Two grandchildren in one year?!" For her, since Chihiro's expecting, she's just too head over heels about having grandchildren, and having two in one year is nothing short of a miracle to her. Her husband breaks into a grin, reaching over to give his son a hug, who smiles up at him. 

Yuto's mother nearly passes out, her eyes full with joyful tears, coming to hug her son, rocking back and forth, her eyes squeezed shut, while her husband sits quietly, pondering the real questions at stake, a small smile still settled on his face. 

"How far along!?" Mr. Yamada tearfully grins, "I mean, this is _so_ amazing, you two." Forever his best friend, Ryosuke's dad supports him in any endeavor he sets his mind to, he was actually the _last_ person he was worried about. 

"I'll be sixteen weeks next Tuesday." Ryosuke beams back, his hand squeezing his dad's, relieved. "But don't worry.." He looks up at Yuto's dad, who looks over at him with uncertainty. "We talked with the company, we still have our jobs. I'm going to work until I'm physically not able to. We've got it worked out as far as work goes." He assures. 

Mr. Nakajima smiles and nods, his worries seemingly flying out the window. "Well, if that's the case, congratulations." Tears start to fill his eyes, but he quickly wipes them away. "I finally get to be called ojii-san." 

Yuto's relieved, his father was pretty much the only person he had doubts about when it came to the announcement. But to see his dad crying over this out of joy, he's completely assured. His dad doesn't just cry for nothing.

"Almost sixteen weeks!" Mrs. Nakajima squeals again, her large smile pressed against her cheeks, "That's four months! You're halfway done, aren't you?" 

 Ryosuke smiles shyly, "I guess you're right. I'm not even showing yet."

"You will." She replies with a joking cadence to her voice, "Yuto was not a very small baby, and you're carrying a Nakajima, after all." 

"And you've got the round Yamada gene. Chi-chan didn't quite get it, but you did." Ryosuke's dad adds, pinching his son's cheek playfully. "You'll notice the weight here first. I always do." 

"Tou-chan.." Ryosuke shakes his head, donning an identical smile. "I'm not trying to look like a sumo, you know." He sighs happily, contended with both families' immediate support and love.

"You're gonna be amazing parents. I know you're young, but you will be." Mrs. Nakajima nods approvingly, "Ryosuke, you're a natural caregiver, and Yutti, you're principled. Both of you are so responsible, I have no doubt in my mind that you'll be incredible parents." Yuto nearly bawls, but he simply squeezes his mom's arm that's wrapped around his shoulders. 

Yuto's father gives in, hugging the two, and you can tell he's giddy, so excited to be a grandfather. Hell, they all are excited to assume the role of grandparents.

The rest of the night consists of Ryosuke's flat stomach being talked to, and the mothers offer advice to him, warning him about the possible stretch marks, the continuation of nausea, the gas, and even things he wasn't really trying to become privy to- the increased libido. Yuto's mom pulls out the karaoke, singing to her husband lovingly. 

Later, Ryosuke and Yuto share a kiss. They're relieved that their baby is going to be so loved, their grandparents are already _so_ in love with them.

___

Their parents were right, Ryosuke was bound to start showing. And he does. When he hits around 19 weeks, he pops. It's poking out, he's got the smallest, cutest little round belly. And Yuto's crazy about it. He's good at hiding it, it's spring, but it's pretty cold outside, so he wears sweaters most of the time. But he gets hot, it's been said that he sweats entirely too much, sweats through shirts. And with the way he looks now, he can only keep it from the fans for too long before it becomes obvious.

"From the top, the beginning of _Over The Top_ , please." Yabu directs, taking the lead in rehearsal today. They're rehearsing for an upcoming festival, and they'll be touring around with some other groups as charity events. 

Another thing to mention, since Ryosuke's sprouted a belly, Yuto's been entirely too protective. At least, of the baby. He doesn't want him doing choreography. In Ryosuke's defense, he's not dancing vigorously, and the group's moves aren't too demanding on the body. And besides, he's fully aware he has a baby inside of him, he's actually been very mindful and has cut out doing some of the choreography for the baby's sake.

"I don't think he should do the part where Daiki and Kei spin him around." Yuto sugguests with knitted brows. His eyes are pooled with worry, it's like watching a puppy get in its feelings because you reprimanded it. Daiki just stares at him with disgust.

"Dude, we literally _turn_ him. We don't even spin him." 

Ryosuke rolls his eyes, "Ignore him. Yuto, you have to let me do what I'm comfortable doing. It's literally just a turn." He's annoyed, his hands plastered to his hips, eyes glued to Yuto's with a brow cocked. "You're being irritating as hell right now."

"I'm just trying to look out for you, babe." Yuto replies quietly, hoping Ryosuke will relax once he realizes his demeanor is all out of love. Especially considering he doesn't call Ryosuke "babe" in front of everyone all the time, it means he's really got the best intentions.

If it's not Yuto that's got Ryosuke's nerves shot, it's the press conference that's scheduled for Friday, just a day before the charity concerts start. He's made it this far, the company knows, the members, and their families, but the fans and the world are next. That's grueling to think about. 

But still, Ryosuke does the turn, not paying any mind to Yuto, who's staring him down, completely disappointed. Rehearsal goes smoothly, and they decide to relax and order food while taking a break.

"Are you nervous about the press conference? No, right? Cause you're professionals, you can handle it professionally." Hikaru questions, chicken nearly flying out his mouth as he chews with his mouth open.

"Well, it's inevitable." Yuto shrugs, popping a piece of steamed broccoli in his mouth. "We can't really afford to be nervous about announcing at this point, the fans are gonna be thrilled. We're not worried about that."

Ryosuke looks up from his large plate of food, which his promised before ordering he'd work out later (which is a bold-faced lie, since he can't lift, he thinks doing some squats is enough.), so he could burn it all off. "It's annoying to think about, but this is the only thing that's holding us back at this point. The last announcement. And Yutti's right, the fans'll be so happy."

"Eh, well.." Daiki shakes his head, clicking his tongue. "You guys seem to be doing a really good job hiding how nervous you are."

Yuri elbows him in the ribs, "Shut up, god you're annoying. They're not hiding anything, they didn't deny they were nervous, stupid." He looks up at the couple, eyes crinkled. "You're right though, the fans are going to lose it."

"I was kidding, Yuri! Damn! I should punch you for elbowi-" 

"You guys don't seem nervous. Just stressed. Understandable." Yuya nods, pointing his drumstick at Yuto, "But you really have to lay off Yama-chan, man. He can handle himself. He's like, barely showing." He doesn't know anything about pregnancy, hell, none of them do. But he's definitely onto something, Yuto is being overbearing...a lot.

Yuto moves his bangs out of his face, eyes not even moving up to meet Yuya's, "Ah, right. When you guys have a partner with your baby inside of them, then you can talk. But you're really speaking out of turn." He figures none of them quite understand the way he thinks. But albeit his annoyance, Ryosuke sort of gets it, he too is madly in love with their baby already, even if he's annoyed with Yuto's overbearing demeanor.

Which is why Yuto finds him in front of their mirror before bed, eyes wide and hands anchored to his round belly. 

He's observing, turning to every angle to admire his changing body. 

"You know you look beautiful, right?" Yuto sighs out, watching from the doorframe. "Absolutely beautiful."

Ryosuke doesn't look up from his protruding belly, still looking at it with his head tilted cutely. "Don't call me beautiful, Yutti. You know I hate that." He rolls off his tongue with an affinity, being called pretty his entire life. He curses his parents for giving him such a feminine face, but it's the face that helped him become famous too, so.

"You can't deny what you look like in the eye of the beholder, Yamada-san." Yuto replies, using an elderly voice. "You do look like you're glowing." He comes behind the smaller man, placing his hands over his. "And you haven't felt any kicks yet?"

Ryosuke shakes his head, leaning back into Yuto's embrace. "No, I just don't think this baby likes me. Giving me a hard time since day one." He pouts playfully, looking up at his man. "Makes me tired and hungry.. and annoyed with you. I'm convinced the baby doesn't like you either." 

Yuto pouts, "No way. I'm the one who drove all the way to the convenience store to get what you were craving..and I have a feeling that's not the last time that's going to happen."

"I don't know." The lead singer shrugs, his eyes snapping back on his belly, this time staring at his belly button that looks like it's ready to pop out. "I want to feel something, but I honestly think they got their timidness from you."

"I'm not timid, Ryosuke." Yuto chuckles, "Not at all. I just think with your temper, they're afraid to move." He puffs out his cheeks. "I know I am nowadays!"

"You annoy me a lot! I can still dance! I'm not even big yet, I'm just starting to show. Wait until I'm trying hard not to waddle, and _then_ you can get into daddy mode."

_Daddy mode_. While it's strange to think about being a dad, Yuto's already protective of the baby, and the thought of him feeding their child their first bottle very soon makes him want to squeal like a schoolgirl. He's truly excited to meet their baby and get called "tou-chan" from a little version of him and the love of his life. 

"Kay, I'll try to stop." Yuto nods, then reaches up to pinch Ryosuke's cheeks as they stare in the mirror. "We need sleep. You need your eight hours, right?"

 __ 

Friday imminently arrives. Ryosuke's so sick about the whole thing, he throws up three times. He swore he wasn't nervous, but this is no longer a confidential ordeal. It's to be made public.

 The news of a press conference caused a huge stir online, it wasn't revealed which members would be announcing something important, but it was leaked that it was something dire.

When they enter the building, Ryosuke tries to keep his breakfast down, but he can't seem to distract himself from the pressure. The reps are in his and Yuto's ears, constantly making sure they're on the same wavelength about what exactly to say.

"We're gonna be okay, just remember that. Like you said, what matters is that we're having a baby, just remember that." Yuto reminds with a whisper just before a very green Ryosuke heads up to the stage where two microphones stand, one for him, one for Yuto.

He walks out, Yuto bringing up the rear, the irritating and painfully familiar _rat-a-tat_ of the camera shutters echoing in their ears.  

The reporters sit uncomfortably at the end of their seats, like they have to be the first to report the news. Ready to feverishly type away every syllable that leaves the pair's mouths.

They bow uncomfortably, but they bow. 

"I am Nakajima Yuto of Hey! Say! Jump."

"I am Yamada Ryosuke of Hey! Say! Jump."

Their hearts pound so loud they can hear it echo in their ears, this is quite literally the last obstacle before they can _really_ say they're relaxed. 

"We first would like to apologize for the inconvenience. As you know, we are from Johnny's Entertainment," Yuto states, as if everyone in the room is completely unaware, like their isn't a giant JS behind their backs on the wall. "Today we are here to announce two things that are apart of our personal lives, but will not affect our activities with our company."

Ryosuke clears his throat, eyes alert as he tries to gather what exactly to say. Why does it seem like he's always the one having to announce the news? "Firstly, Nakajima-san and I have been in a relationship since late 2013."

Aaaaaaaand there's the clicking and squirming around the room. It's huge news, it's a given that they're reacting like that. The reporters hold their questions, not like they can ask them anyway, but still jot everything they're saying down on their tablets and laptops. 

They bow completely, their eyes practically meeting their thighs (Ryosuke doesn't really bow completely, actually. He's got a little person in the way of him doing that). They stand back up straight. Yuto takes a deep breath, half of it is over.

"And we're expecting a child at the end of this summer. We will not stop activities with the group, nor company. We ask at this time for our fans to support us, and accept what we have just announced."

 "Thank you." They say in unison, then are quickly escorted off. 

This is going to be news. Huge news. Breaking celebrity news. Assumed to be the most watched celebrity pregnancy of the year in Japan. It's no surprise when the reporters can't hold in their questions as the both of them bow deeply again and leave the stage.

And it's not just big news, huge news, it's _humongous_ news. They watch how fast it spreads, witness the fans making it the #1 hashtag nationwide, celebrities reacting, their friends blow up their phones. To not only announce a relationship, but a pregnancy. Double whammy, humongous deal.

And as expected, nothing but positivity from everyone. The fans, who they were most concerned about, are insanely excited. They've always pictured the pair together, always analyzing their interactions, and now they get to witness them bonding together with their child. Though, considering how big of a deal it is, it looks as if they shouldn't leave the house for at least a few days.

After making that decision, it's almost worse than walking outside at a time like this. All they see on the celebrity news is them, it's irksome. But they guess it's nice to see other celebrities congratulating them. 

Everyone seems to be enthusiastic about both parts of the news. Reporters even ask fans on the streets how they feel about it. 

Since the announcement, their last album has somehow been sold out online and in stores, which puts them back on the charts. It's kind of oddly incredible how a minute long announcement could work in their favor, but it was strategic on the company's part, considering they foresaw it playing out like this.

"I kind of wanna do a JUMPaper.." Yuto declares, a bowl of soup on his lap, three days after the press conference. "I just feel like the both of us should for good measure." The thought's been running through his mind, tugging at his psyche. It's odd for them to stay mum for too long about this, it's the biggest news that's involved them, let alone the group.   

Ryosuke sighs, he's laying on their couch, his short legs resting on Yuto's, his little tummy poking out of his shirt as he stares at the television with a blasé look. He's a homebody, but he's kind of tired of hiding.  

In his defense, you can only watch so many rom-coms with Yuto before you get tired of the sound of sobbing and sniffling.

"Kay." He reaches over and pulls his phone up from the end table, then types away. Yuto looks over, inquisitive about what he's gonna say, but Ryosuke smirks and hides his phone closer to himself. "No peeking."

 

_Ryosuke Yamada_

_JUMPaper- 2018/4/24_

_Hi everyone ^_^_  

_So, recently there was news about Nakajima-kun and I right?_

_It's true, we're together~ I hope you all will support us! :)_

_I understand if some of you are confused!_

_Don't worry, we won't leave JUMP! The most important thing is the fans' happiness, right?_

_Then, I hope you guys are happy and staying cool, it's getting a little warm outside._

_Our baby is growing rapidly, maybe the sun is helping it grow like a plant? Haha, maybe right? So then, let's stay cool and continue to grow happily together!_

 He submits it, confident that the fans will enjoy it, even if it was a little cheesy. He's always considerate when writing a submission, ties it together warmly.  

Yuto, on the other hand, writes diligently and seems so focused on whatever he's writing, Ryosuke can admit how adorable he looks sticking out his tongue in concentration.

_Nakajima Yuto_

_JUMPaper- 2018/4/24_

_Everyone, it's spring, almost summer!_  

_It's a time where the flowers bloom and love flourishes. Aha, what am I saying?_

_Last Friday, Yama and I announced that we are a couple. But you guys figured, right? ;)_  

_And we are going to welcome JUMP's first baby! Today our baby has officially been growing healthily for five months! Isn't that exciting~_

_We're really looking forward to our upcoming schedules. Ah, I see some of you asked if you can give gifts for the baby! Please do send them to the company! Thank you and we are looking forward to receiving them._

_Well then, let's prepare for a happy and eventful summer. Thank you for your congratulations! We hope you are happy~_

_Stay cool and relax, everyone!_

"Love flourishes'... Yutti," Ryosuke breaks out in a belly laugh, "Are you watching too many romantic comedies?" He lifts his foot to kick Yuto gently in the cheek.

Not amused, Yuto reaches over to smush the laughing Yamada's cheeks in his long, cold hands. "Shut up, our love has flourished. Look at this." He lifts his boyfriend's shirt, revealing a round little stomach, his belly button finally poked out. There's a little person in there, probably ready to showcase its kicking capabilities very soon.

"Yes, our love flourished, you could even say it blossomed," Ryosuke states in a jokingly serious manner, nodding. "I wonder why I haven't felt kicking yet. Or anything, for that matter."

 "Just leave _him_ alone." Yuto smushes the older's cheeks again. "It's his decision."

"And what makes you so sure we're having a boy, huh?" He raises a perfect brow, a suspicious look situated on his moisturized, newly softened face. 

Yuto tilts his head, shooting him an equally quizzical gaze. "I don't. Maybe it slipped out." He leans back, falling on the plush pillows behind him. "Ugh, I _hate_ staying inside! I feel like we're being quarantined."  

"Just shut up and enjoy the time we're spending together. Besides, we never get a break, and we probably won't ever again." He cringes, thinking about a much bigger version of himself, trying his hardest to keep up with schedules because he has to remain the always painstakingly hardworking "ace".  

"I _am_ enjoying the time we're spending together." Yuto declares a little too seriously, which makes Ryosuke choke out another laugh-- Yuto's favorite laugh. But it comes to a halt alarmingly.

"Yuto.. I think we spoke too soon." Ryosuke's face slowly lights up, so said Yuto figures nothing bad happened, but he is in for a shock when the older man yanks his hand to put on his stomach. He waits, figuring Ryosuke felt an inkling of a kick, so he waits patiently.

Aaaaaaaaand there's a tiny nudge under his hand. Both of them stare at each other with wide eyes, then their faces soften into a pile of mush. That's _their_ baby. And what a coincidence that they were _just_ talking about the lack of kicks.

"I think the baby was just waiting for us to say something about the kicking.." Yuto grins stupidly big, "Oh my god, I can't believe it.." It's not a surprise when he starts pooling tears in his eyes.

Ryosuke wants to join too, but he's actually trying to feel around for more. "Oh, don't be so tentative..you just kicked me, angel."

" _Angel_? Oh no, are we starting the mushy nickname phase now?" Yuto snorts, wiping away the tears that narrowly made it down his thin cheeks.

 Not that he's complaining, it's the most adorable tableau to see Ryosuke talking to his stomach with an always beautiful 1000-kilowatt smile on his face. Only he's never witnessed Ryosuke _so_ in love. 

"I've been calling the baby 'angel' for a while, you just never hear me when I say it." He looks up to wink and place a finger over his lips. "It's a secret."

"Angel Nakajima. Yeah, that's the perfect name." He jokes, but again, years of acting training has caused him to snap on a serious demeanor. "We haven't given names much thought, but."

Ryosuke's smile melts off his face. "Oh my god, shut up. It's just a nickname." He slaps the younger man's stick-thin arm. "Silly."

"I was playing! I know it's a nickname, and for what it's worth, I think it's perfect. But we still need to find names. Maybe the fans could help us."

"Negative." Yamada's voices out monotonously. "Yeah, they'd definitely want the baby to be named something almost _too_ cute."

"Cut them some slack. Also? Nothing wrong with cute names."

"No, I mean. I love our fans, they're precious to me. I just can't have them naming our baby. That's _our_ job. _Our_ baby."

Yuto cant get over the phrase " _our baby"_. It's the most beautiful sound to his ears. Ryosuke's sort of deep, warm, gentle voice referring to their baby as theirs, though Yuto knows it's a fact (quite frankly, Ryosuke would never let anyone else but him give him a child, they're soulmates), is one of the most gorgeous things his boyfriend's ever said, and he sings beautiful lyrics nearly every day.

__

"Happy birthday, Ryosuke!" 

May 9th is annually the day where Ryosuke and his friends and family (sometimes the group member tag along) get together, pig out, and drink casually together. But this year, he's exhausted beyond belief. By the time his 25th comes around, he's simply content with a tall glass of lemon water and a massage from Yuto. A few group members are there, his younger sister, parents, a few childhood friends. It's good enough for him. He's just focused on eating cake and not having to run to the bathroom every five seconds. 

He blows out the candles, a tiny cake-deco version of himself with a baby belly and comically large eyes on it sits next to the 25 candle. It's strawberry, with cream cheese frosting. Lately all he wants to eat are sweets, he's quite sure the baby (whom of which they found out earlier in the week is indeed a boy), is quite fond of the addictive substance.

"This is so good.." He takes the first bite, his toes curling as he devours it. His father reaches to ruffle his full and silky hair, shaking his head.

"I don't know, you don't seem like you're enjoying it. No curled toes or closed eyes. Oh, wait." Ryosuke gives him a full-cheeked smile, eyes still closed and crescent-shaped as he chews the cotton-soft cake.

Yuto plucks the plate out of his hands, feeding the birthday boy himself. "You know, you really should let me pamper you on your birthday."

"Don't even lift a finger, he'll freak." Yuri cues in matter of factly. "Like seriously." By now, Ryosuke's properly showing, (though the baby bump hasn't made an official debut). Which means the overprotectiveness is stronger than ever, and the "daddy mode" as Ryosuke so lovingly put it, is in full gear. Rehearsals are a pain, Yuto tried to give him space, but he watches him like a hawk, and the birthday boy is no stranger to feeling stares on himself. 

"It's his birthday, Chii." He shoots back, shoving a forkful into Yamada's mouth. Ryosuke's mother watches lovingly across the living room coffee table, chuckling to herself.

"God, you really love my brother, don't you?" Misaki rolls her eyes, also on the fond train. "I just can't imagine how much you're gonna spoil my nephew."

"He doesn't even love me like that, he's just more concerned about the wellbeing of 'his son'." Her brother puts in air quotes, eyes on the cake he's enamored with. 

Yuto gasps dramatically, hand going to clutch his chest. "I do love you! You know that. But ultimately I do want to make sure the baby's wellbeing is my first priority."

Mr. Yamada nods his head at his son's boyfriend, obviously touched by Yuto's actions. He's always known that he was perfect for Ryosuke, he was actually the one to tell him to go for him when he was younger and crushing on him. "Look at you, Yuto-kun!" He grins, so painfully Yamada-like. God, it's almost as if all of them have that same Yamada™ grin on their faces. "You're really assuming the role as a dad, huh?"

"I guess you could say that." He nods, a gummy grin creeping onto his thin lips. "But also, it's Ryosuke's birthday, he really shouldn't have to lift a finger."

"He had that mentality when he was a little boy." Mrs. Yamada recalls, a tiny, wide-eyed, auburn haired little boy demanding that everything go his way almost every birthday until he turned nine. "Such a demanding little thing."

"Kaa-chan.." The not-so-little boy she refers to whines, "Could you really blame me? Birthdays are only once a year.."

"But you were so freaking annoying." Misaki groans, "I was littler than you and still, I cringed and repulsed May 9th."

Kei shakes his head, his bowlcut tossing around. "Wow, you must of been a brat." He expects a swat on his arm about 10 seconds later. 

It's no birthday bash, more like a baby Ryosuke memory lane fest. The albums are pulled out, and Yuto can't stop picturing their son having Ryosuke's giant eyes, and hopes somehow the genes work to where he gets his naturally auburn hair. He was such a _sickeningly_ precious child. It's odd how he never even had an awkward phase. He's always been beautiful. And Ryosuke catches that fond grin on his boyfriend's face, his hand going to touch his stomach as he observes him.

_Angel, I think Yutti's thinking about how you'll look_ , He thinks, rubbing his stomach in soothing circles, trying to relax the child who’s up and kicking, thanks to the cake.

 

"You were thinking about how the baby's gonna look earlier, huh?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, you had the most adorable look on your face. But then again, _any_ picture of me from ages zero to ten you marvel over." Ryosuke teases later on, after leaving his parents' house with tubs of yakiniku, rice, vegetables, and soup -- his mom insisted, she still thinks he's too skinny and states there's no way with how his genes are set up, that he should be "all belly". He interrogated her for six and a half minutes, questioning if she's just trying to thicken him up like she did when he was five.

"Correction, ages zero to _twenty-five_. You're still cute, which is odd, you haven't matured in the face at all." Yuto eyes him, "Have you been getting plastic surgery behind my back?"

"Never that." Ugh, the amount of articles he's read about himself getting plastic surgery online. Even his nose. His... _nose_. Even given the fact that his father dons that exact same nose, that's extremely obtuse and reaching, frankly, on netizens' part.

"But no, your pictures did get me thinking about what he's gonna look like." Yuto muses, a silly grin dabbling on his lips. "I guess it's something to think about."

And now Ryosuke's just about melting. To see Yuto so.. for lack of a better word, passionate, about their baby, it's probably the cutest state he's ever seen his boyfriend in, and that's gotta be mega cute considering how precious Yuto is on a daily basis.

"Well.." He wraps his leg around Yuto's, "I'd like to think a child of ours would have an amalgamation of our best features." He stares at him with love, his index meeting the younger man's lips, "He's going to be beautiful."

Yuto stares intently at his partner, nothing but pure admiration and fondness in his friendly, deep chocolate eyes, "Yeah, cause you're his parent.. I dunno about me.."

"Yutti, seriously!" Ryosuke moans out, his eyes squeezing shut as he chuckles, "I meant he'll be beautiful because he's half of you..there's no way I'm going to be solely responsible for his looks." He leans up to splay a kiss over the soft, slightly chapped lips. "Shut up."

Yuto laughs and moves his hand down to Ryosuke's stomach, gently rubbing at it, then smiles down. "All ours." He tilts his head, "Isn't that right, _angel_?" In return, the baby nudges against his hand gently, as if to agree.

"Ahh, you two and your cheesiness!" Ryosuke pretends to cringe, but he's melting inside at Yuto's interaction with their child. He does this a lot, or more so when he can, when Ryosuke's relaxed. The baby loves their voices, it's only right to spoil him with some conversation every day. "I'm joking, he really is all ours."

"You know, he's gonna have to be super amazing if his parents are as cool as us."

"Uh, correction." Ryosuke scoffs in jest, "I'm the cool one, you're the dork."

It's not like he's wrong. But they're both dorks, come on now. 

"No, we're both cool. The fans are gonna be all over him if we choose to show him off to the world.. or the company, rather."

It's something that's crossed both of their minds. Whether they'll want to show off their son to the world. Such a tiny, vulnerable little human. Fame is something that arrived to them pretty early in their lives, they're not sure about their child having a saved spot within the company. Nepotism, you might even call it. The fans are respectful, but they aren't so sure how they feel about secret paparazzi sneaking around trying to sell pictures of their kid. All around, it's a tricky thing to think about.

"I haven't even shown off this thing yet," Ryosuke motions to his vastly growing stomach, "And they've made fanart and fan fictions..and even morphed our faces together. I think it's safe to say they're enthusiastic."

"We are, should they not be?" Yuto's still got his hand over their child's temporary home, but his eyes are lidding, and Ryosuke thinks _fuck, he looks so kissable_. "It's cute, at least they're supportive."

"Yeah. I think it was nice of them to send him gifts.. for my birthday." The birthday boy grins, "But I wanted my own too, I won't lie."

Yuto cuddles closer to Ryosuke, minding his stomach, "Get used to it..you know, people are gonna dote over him more than you." 

"You make it sound like I'm selfish! I just meant, I'm used to receiving gifts for myself. It's a new feeling to get clothes that can fit in my two hands."

"Mmm.. it is, but I'm sure angel's grateful. Let's get some sleep. Happy birthday, _Yamachan_."

_

When Ryosuke debuts his baby bump, fangirls simply can't take it. They're obsessed with sending him sweets so he can "spoil" the baby, and they're curious about any and everything involving the baby. As if the thought of Ryosuke being pregnant wasn't enough, the visual allowed the idea to set in their heads. They don't think anything is cuter than him singing with his hand on his stomach (partly to tease them, he does it with a smirk on his face), or the members talking about the baby with their hands on his stomach.

But thanks to the sweets, the once self proclaimed health-nut finds himself with a ten pound weight gain, and the members don't really seem to let him get away with it without some teasing. It's not like he lets them get away with it, but he is a little self conscious, but he's hesitant to admit it.

"You're gonna wear that?" Yuto looks over from his dresser at a slightly heavier Ryosuke, who holds a large sweater in his hands. It's sweltering outside, even with the unspoken etiquette of no shoulders out, everyone's aware of the exception, considering the weather. 

"Yeah." He sighs, and he looks so adorable standing there in his underwear, his belly in front of him, by now, it's his center of balance, and he's thrown off all the time. "I mean, I'm a little cold right now."

"It's the air conditioning, it's blasted." Yuto snickers, slipping his shirt over his head. "Just put something cool on, the stylists are gonna dress us anyway." 

Oh yeah, tonight's a showy, hoity-toity awards show. They're nominated for their last album, but the group's dreading it. Of course they're appreciative of the award, just, award shows are long and winding, it can be annoying.

Yuto looks incredibly debonair, he doesn't even need to be styled, honestly. His hair perfectly falls into place, his bangs perfectly shaped like a comma near his right eye. His skin is perky and glowy, he just looks yummy.

But Ryosuke feels entirely too bloated to go out, let alone an awards show where they'll be shoving cameras in his face, waiting for his reaction to everything. He usually has no qualms with cameras, but at six, nearly seven months pregnant, he just wants to stay home, make some food and sleep.  

"What's actually wrong, baby?" It's rare for Yuto to slip out a pet name, but he's genuinely concerned. "You just seem down today."

"Nothing." Ryosuke shakes his head, turning his back to fish some jeans out of his closet. 

"I don't want to bother you, but I know something's wrong. Just let me know if you need to talk." Yuto offers, verbally nudging his boyfriend.

A silence fills the room, nothing but the sound of the dogs' nails clicking against the hardwood floor and the sound of hangers being moved around in the closet. 

"Yuto, do you think I'm like, big?" Ryosuke stops the silence, his wide eyes staring blankly ahead of him. From the back, he still looks adorable, fluffy hair and bowlegged.

And cue a ridiculously fond chuckle being stifled from the holder of Best Jeanist 2017. 

"Well, you're pregnant, maybe you forgot."

Ryosuke sighs, "Pleeeeease don't be a smart ass right now, Yutti. My hormones are definitely acting up, I just want to know, because I want to cover up so bad right now."

Yuto's smile melts off his face, and hastily pads to hold Ryosuke's stomach in his gentle and slightly sweaty hands, but he can feel him resist. He feels him tense up in his embrace. It wasn't a silly question. 

"No, I don't think you're big. You look completely normal, you just have a baby attached to you."

"That's what I mean." Ryosuke begins, his eyes dropping to his stomach. "I'm so small..I feel so big. Someone told me short people grow faster when they're pregnant." He shakes his head, biting his lips. He's always been aware, but never anal about his weight. But with pregnancy, he feels like he's losing himself.

"Ryosuke..you look amazing. You're gonna feel big because you're not around anyone pregnant. But you look amazing, you should show this little one off more." Yuto pats his boyfriend's stomach, he can feel the baby kicking away, almost as if he's mad at Ryosuke for speaking ill about his home.

"Will you relax?" Ryosuke directs with a laugh to his stomach, his hands trying to still the baby, "You're gonna tire yourself out."

"He wants you to be happy! Everyone keeps saying how wonderful pregnancy looks on you." Yuto recalls, pretty much any host or interviewer comments on the ethereal glow that attaches itself to Ryosuke's aura. 

"So I'm not too big? I mean, I'm big cause I'm pregnant, but I'm not like, a bloated dope, right?"

"Right. Now, throw a tee on, you'll get dolled up later and you'll feel like yourself again."

The stylists _do_ doll him up, almost a little too much. It's not rare to see Ryosuke look unspeakably gorgeous, but let's just say Yuto, who looks equally as stunning, asks him if he’s down for a quick fuck. His offer is _declined_.

But still, Ryosuke's in some tight black top, and it seems to accentuate his new curves, the stylists put a jacket over him for decency, black jeans with silver chains on the belt holes, and a pair of trendy creepers, his auburn hair's glossy and healthy, half of his fringe covering his eyes, the other half gently tucked behind his ears, which don a pair of small black hoops, and he doesn't really need makeup-- this baby's got him set on his skin. Yuto thinks he's so painfully fuckable, he always is, but tonight, he looks delectable.

"You look like.."

Ryosuke blinks innocently, "Yamada Ryosuke? Yeah, that's me~" He teases, pinning Yuto against the wall, giggling to himself as he drops the innocent act. 

 "I was going to say delicious, but _you know._ "

"Mhm, so do you." He replies nonchalantly, his hand reaching to pat the taller man's cheek. "Thanks for earlier, I feel better. Even if this one's _still_ practicing for the World Cup in here.." 

"Mm, don't mention it. I just told you that you were pregnant, it's true. And he's always gonna use his feet against you, he's got your soccer abilities, I think." 

"Still, Yuto.. you've been really...um, sweet, during this experience. I know I feel odd about this, but you make it easier to go through."

"Well, I love you, so it's a given." Yuto shrugs it off, smiling down at the man who looks to be a head shorter than him.

"So cheesy. Whatever, I love you too." He swats at his arm, then strolls away, leaving Yuto with a satisfied look on his face. He's madly in love. With the _both_ of his babies.

 __

"You seriously aren't nervous?"

A month passes, promotions are going remarkably well for Cosmic Human, and their tour's to begin shortly, well, postponed til after the cesarean. Things are going well, everyone's content. Keito's ready to move to the U.S to study abroad, Ryosuke had a few words with him about it, but there's really no point of putting up a fight when it's _Keito's_ venture anyway.

The company granted the group a week to relax before they get ready to film various clips for the tour and the DVD, so Yuto's just been nonstop shopping for the baby, while Ryosuke's between Inoo's house, his parents', and Chihiro's (she's just had his niece). Right now, he's at some baby store near the company's headquarters, shopping with the same Keito his boyfriend tried to talk out of moving.

"About the baby?" Yuto blinks, reaching up to grab a few cans of formula -- you can never have enough, really. "Of course I am, I mean, pregnancy itself is complex, and then bringing the baby into the world is crazy to think about, Keito." 

"How so?" The quiet man wonders, picking up the can one Yuto places it in the basket, scanning it to see about the nutrition. He's obviously bored, but tagged along since Yuto seemed a little.. lonely (he found him in the apartment with the door unlocked cradling a tub of ice cream while watching a video about changing a baby's diaper as the dogs jumped all over him). 

"Well, just..Ryosuke snaps on me at any given moment lately. He's so on edge with me and just me. And I can't really take it personal nor blame him, I'm responsible for why he's walking around thirty pounds heavier.." He shrugs, "And then having a baby.. even as a responsible adult, is unnerving to think about. I mean to think about being someone's _parent_.." He rambles, not even noticing when he starts biting his thumb.

"Looks like you've got a lot on your plate. But I know the baby's gonna really love you guys, you're like, some of my closest friends, I _know_ you guys can do it."

Yuto smiles a little, a tinge of anxiety entering his stomach,  "I just find it hard to believe that nearly a year from now, a little version of Ryosuke and I is gonna come up to me and call me 'tou-chan'..I dunno, it's weird to even think about our baby growing up and talking.."

"Relax." Keito chuckles. "You're thinking too far ahead, he's not even _out_ yet." He shakes his head. Yuto's been a nervous wreck lately. Everyone can tell, but he tries to pretend he's totally chipper and chill about everything. But even someone with decent acting skills such as himself can't hide real feelings for long.

"I am, it's just odd, Keito. I didn't imagine I'd become a dad this year. Neither did Ryosuke, but he seems to be handling it pretty well." He knits his brows, "If I had a baby growing inside me, _I'd_ be nervous!"

Keito pushes the cart out of the way out of politeness, noticing he's in the way of a few people. "He probably is, but then again, he's a great actor, he could be hiding his nerves. And he seems to be enjoying this process. He still works and everything, he really is the ace, huh?" He tries to stay quiet, just in case eavesdroppers are nearby. But it doesn't really matter, considering they're all incognito.

"He works too hard! He's always tired out when we get home." And Yuto thought pregnancy would make Ryosuke's sex drive skyrocket, but it's seemingly the opposite. He'll come home after work, eat a whole bunch, and haul Yuto to their bedroom... to _sleep_. Outside of work, he's barely productive, most of his days off consist of him practicing lines and eating. That's all he wants to do, eat. He takes advantage of his breaks, resting when he can, but Yuto's wanted more than just cuddle time every night. He misses their long, ecstasy-abundant sex episodes, nothing but sheer lovemaking, and god, _those sex faces._

_"Ah."_ Keito catches onto Yuto's drift, "Not that it's my business, but you're not getting any action, am I correct?" The bilingual man questions, a brow cocked as he tries to hold in a laugh. "Well, in his defense, he's working religiously while carrying around a baby, it's not an easy task, clearly."

Yuto sighs, crossing his arms on the bar of the shopping card, folding into himself, "That's not what I'm saying, I get that.. I just miss like, actually spending time with Ryosuke. Dates.. and yeah, sex too." He stands up straight, face weary and exhausted. It's been nearly three days since he's seen his boyfriend, he wishes the "daddy mode" had kicked in and maybe he could've convinced Ryosuke to stay home. But he can't possibly take time away from his family and new niece, but he still really misses that wide-eyed joker.

 "Just ask him! I don't think it's complicated, he told you he likes spontaneity in the relationship. So take his advice, Yuto." Keito reaches up to ruffle at the man's hair in hopes that he'll give a smile, even the slightest bit, but he doesn't. He looks so somber, like he's powerless. 

"Call him now, Yuto. It's gonna bother you if you don't, I can tell. Just give me the list and I'll shop on your behalf!" The older man continues egging, reaching for the list in Yuto's left hand. 

So he steps outside and places the call. And he's not so sure how he feels about interrupting family time to ask Ryosuke to come home for..sex. The line rings for a few seconds, and then a clear voice gently answers, and Yuto's weak at the knees. 

"Yutti. Hey, what's up?"

It's quiet, too quiet, so Yuto's in the clear, he's not interrupting; he doesn't hear a baby, or Kei, or a TV.. just, silence. He clears his throat, smoothing his hair back gently. 

"I um.. how are you, firstly? And angel?" 

He hears that gorgeous chuckle from the other line, it's a little difficult for Ryosuke to even laugh properly nowadays, but he still manages to sound pretty normal when he does. "Oh, forever worrisome. You're so cute. We're fine, my parents went out to shop for dinner." His tone changes once he starts to get to questioning as to why Yuto placed the call, texting is usually more convenient anyway. "Are _you_ alright, though?"

"Ah, yeah! I'm totally fine too. I just um.." He pauses, "I _need_ you, Ryosuke. I want you home right now.." He's not sure he's ever placed a booty call before, and first times are uncomfortable, even for someone as confident in himself as Yuto. He closes his eyes, not sure what to expect from the man on the other line, maybe he'll clown him. He does laugh, but he laughs at a lot of stuff.

"You need me? At home?" The Taurus laughs out again, breathlessly. "You must really miss us, huh? I guess you and angel are in sync emotionally, he's been kicking me nonstop since I left the house. He misses you."

"I miss him too, but I really wanna see you. Badly.. I um, I have some things I wanna do to you. If you're okay with it, I mean-" 

Cue another breathless laugh. It's almost a nervous chuckle, but he knows Ryosuke's not nervous about a single thing when it comes to them conversing. "You wanna fuck, Nakajima-san?" He playfully teases, "Just come over to my parents' house. I think I have enough energy to let you pleasure me."

The thought of having sex in his boyfriend's parents’ house is kind of..well, grimy in Yuto's humble opinion. It's not like Ryosuke's parents could bust in and catch them, they're pretty agreeable when it comes to giving space. But he wants him home, where he can watch him, kiss him, just having him home would give him peace in mind. 

"No, just come home.."

Ryosuke sucks his breath in, "You're not even home, Yuto. You forgot to turn your location off, you're at the baby store near the house." He's got a few sprinkles of fondness in his voice, there's nothing cuter than seeing Yuto walk around the house, testing out the baby carriers and slings they've purchased. "But alright, I'll come home. After dinner, my dad will be so upset if I don't at least eat with him and my mother." 

Yuto's giddy like a child in a toy store, he's sure he's struck the motherload. He's not had any type of action in almost five months. It's gonna be some sensational sex, that's for sure. 

Ryosuke doesn't arrive until around 10 PM. He strolls in with a large bag over his shoulder, and he's barefoot. He looks more fluffy than he does fuckable, but Yuto's just glad he's home. The first thing he does is follow him into the kitchen, witnessing what seems to be Ryosuke trying not to waddle, but it's probably easier for him to just give in.

"Don't follow me around, Yutti." The heavily pregnant man shakes his head, his voice low as he browses the food in the fridge. "I'm so starving." He reaches to pull out a popsicle from the freezer instead, then his eyes meet Yuto, who's behind him, clearly itching to fuck him. 

"Didn't you eat already?" Yuto tilts his head, going to take a bite of the popsicle, but Ryosuke swerves away from his mouth. He's got meat and vegetables on his breath, can't he just sweeten up his tastebuds for a second? Jeez. 

"I did, and now I'm having dessert. Since you're so eager, why don't you go rub one out while I eat this?" He scoffs, making his way out of the kitchen and to the living room. "After all, you called _me_ to come home, be patient with me."

So he waits. But Ryosuke gets wrapped up in some foreign show, he completely forgets and disregards why he's even home from his parents'. Yuto's not annoyed, but it's clear that his partner down there's a little impatient. 

"Ryosuke."  

Said Ryosuke looks over, a bag of candy coated popcorn and strawberry gummies laying in his nearly non-existent lap. "Hmm?" He pops a gummy in his mouth, then offers one to Yuto. "These are so good, you have to try them."

"I'm fine, just.. did you forget about why I asked you to come home?" He sheepishly inquires, hoping to jog Ryosuke's memory. And he's got a pretty strong memory, shouldn't be hard.

"Right, you wanted me to come home so you could see me, right?" Ryosuke draws out a little too innocently, his wide eyes switching from Yuto's to the television. 

Yuto furrows his brow. "No, Ryosuke. I wanted you to come home so we could do the deed."

All he hears is a gulp. Then he watches his boyfriend shove popcorn into his mouth, filling up his cheeks. He doesn't muster a single word outside of the current physical challenge. He adverts his gaze, and miraculously he looks tuckered out, like he's ready to nod off at any moment. It's like watching a bear stuff itself and then go into hibernation. 

"You don't remember? Seriously." Yuto stands up and marches out. He's not a brat, he's just briskly noticing how pregnancy has changed his boyfriend. And not for the better, to him. Sure, he's at his most beautiful state, but he's huge and hungry, sleepy and cranky all the time, mostly unmotivated unless it comes to work. And he misses the agile, seemingly infinitely lust-filled version of Ryosuke. 

He gets it, he's having to support another life within himself, but Yuto just doesn't see this benefiting him at all. He swore all the websites and apps touched on increased sex drive. And he knows that's not all his beautiful Ryosuke has to offer, but he misses that spontaneous quick fuck, or those unspeakable handjobs. Hell, the ace nickname applies to their sexual encounters, and he misses that.

He pouts to himself, his lanky body gravitating towards their bedroom, and he belly flops down on the bed, pretending to cry. He's so unbearably horny, and he doesn't just wanna rub one out, he longs for the whole experience. He's never fucked a single person besides Ryosuke, and with the way he performs, he would argue that he's bar none. He's been so stressed, he just wants to unwind and get ridden. It's been a boring enough day, he can only walk around and shop for the baby for so long before he wants to actually do something fun. Most of his time is spent shopping for the little one, he wants some _me_ time, some time for him and Ryosuke, however they want to spend it. 

But maybe for now, he can just dream about the love making he so desperately needs, as his other half is in the living room, chomping away at various sodium chock-full snacks.

 

" _Yuuuutti_..." A gentle voice with sweet breath gently sounds out over his ears, snapping him out of his reverie. It's dark outside by now, so a few hours have passed, and he opens his eyes, adjusting to the dim lights in the room. He notices a short figure in front of himself, completely naked, body curved perfectly, with their creation parked in the middle of his hips. With his hair slightly pushed out of his eyes, he's glowing, oozing with sensuality, it doesn't take long before Yuto's hard all over again. " _Let me ride_." 

 He swears it's a dream, Ryosuke's got the most perfect smirk on his face, clearly ready to be destroyed. In all honesty, he needed to fuel up first, he didn't really forget. He's been waiting for this too, but he's always so tired and self-conscious. Now, he feels like a billion bucks, ready for the ride of a lifetime. 

" _Ride with me_?" Yuto mumbles out sleepily, he sounds so ridiculously sexy. His voice is so buried in sleep, and somehow voicing out the name of their song as a double-entendre is indisputably the hottest thing Ryosuke's ever heard. 

 ___

For most of the pregnancy, Ryosuke's schedules have conflicted with the tapings of _Itajan_ , he's usually only able to make it for when they watch and react to the episodes, but when he's having to slow down on the schedules due to his physical state, he's finally allowed to participate. And it's not like he can say no to haikaropa, considering he _is_ eating for two.

The others participating in the episode are Inoo, Daiki, Yuri, and of course, Yuto. It's clear that the staff wouldn't allow Ryosuke on an adventure without the man who's supposedly watching over him at all times. And he's a little annoyed, considering he's a more than capable grown man. It's refreshing to hang and pig out with a few people other than himself.  

"Zip this up for me." Ryosuke beckons his boyfriend, clearly having a wardrobe malfunction. With his drastic weight gain, they've had to get him a brand new tracksuit to film in, but it's apparently not _big enough_.

 Yuto tries zipping it up, but it splits and doesn't make it all the way up. Ryosuke's scorching, he'd rather not be wearing a jacket when Japan's basically an oven.  

He's feeling all types of annoyed today. It's unbearably hot, his feet are killing him, even with a foot massage and gel insoles, not to mention the little person inside of him, who's a little too heavy to carry around. And he's not prepared for the heartburn he'll get while eating all day. The fact that he feels like an overstretched balloon in this outfit is no help either, but the staff keep saying he's glowing, so he guesses he doesn't look as bad as he feels.

"I'm sorry, babe. I can't get it to zip." Yuto pouts, reaching to pat Ryosuke's cheek. Nowadays, they seem more lovey-dovey, especially him. Since their first fuck in months last month, they've been cuddling and cuddle-fucking, spooning, there's so much PDA, it makes everyone around them sick. It's cute for the fans to see them hugged up and interacting with each other, their hands plastered on Ryosuke's stomach, but the members find it hurl-worthy. “A disgust to mankind” as Yuri so lovingly described their public relations.

Ryosuke nods, his eyes setting themselves on his face in the mirror. His old cheeks are back, and he feels like he's seventeen again. He has his swollen face days, but today his lips take a plump state, and Yuto's not complaining. _That's_ why he pins him down and kisses him in the dressing room. 

"Well don't you look huge!" Daiki announces, once the couple arrive outside the studio, and it's like damn, you'd think he has a megaphone up to his mouth. He's nearly thirty, where are his manners? 

Ryosuke rolls his eyes at him, extending his short arm to push his face. "Let me remind you that you closely resemble a pig, don't start this, you won't win." He's gotten pretty immune to the members' constant adverions about his weight. They try to convey that they're joking, try to be considerate, but Daiki's usually the main one to talk, and of course, Ryosuke could argue he's speaking out of turn.

Kei turns a blind eye at Daiki, obviously not amused as he places a gangly arm around Ryosuke's neck. "Anyway, your hair looks super nice lately, what are you doing to it?"

"Well, during pregnancy, you have these hormones that increase and stimulate hair growth and shiny hair. So he hasn't done anything, it's just the baby." Yuto states matter-of-factly, and everyone just stares at him like he's just about the biggest dweeb they've ever laid eyes on. 

Yuri blinks at him twice, then his eyes move to meet everyone else's. They're well, intrigued. It's not a surprise that he's dorked out completely during this experience, but it's like he's an encyclopedia lately, spewing out random facts. 

"Anyway, yeah. I haven't done anything to it, so I guess this dork is right." Ryosuke guesses, nudging the tall man to his right. 

The staff then hand Daiki the board with the stickers on it that reveal today's adventure.

Kei proceeds to reach over to tear them off, and it's revealed that they'll be eating various summer comfort foods, as requested by a viewer who apparently is a homebody and isn't sure which place nearby her new home has the best food.

"Ah, I think Yamada's gonna ace this. All of his food is stored here." Daiki motions to Ryosuke's outstretched stomach. "No, it's definitely not twins, it's a baby and a bunch of food." He teases. Ryosuke just swats him in the arm, laughing as gently as he can. 

"Shut up, don't tell them that! But I will certainly try my best as always. I mean, haikaropas are truly tough. For all of us, really." 

Kei nods seriously, "I don't think we've received enough training, Kekeke." He directs towards the director, who tosses that annoyingly comical laugh towards the five of them.

They arrive at the first location, and the couple are completely knocked out in the car, but the smell of the grilled eel snaps them out of dreamland, and it's one of Ryosuke's favorites, so he _has_ to get the hell up. 

It's not really a surprise that it takes up half the table. Eel rice isn't necessarily rough, but when you take into account how rich the sauce is, it's hard for everyone to stomach it. 

"Why are you guys not eating? This is soo good." Surely, there's no need for a wild guess as to who's responsible for these seemingly obtuse words. 

Yuto's laying in his crossed arms on the table, completely tuckered out. Kei's staring off into the distance, trying not to think about how unbelievably full he is. Yuri's sipping on his water, hoping the nausea will fade away. And Daiki, he's nearly nodding off. Everyone's either tired or nauseous, except the tiny brunette at the end of the row. 

"You can handle it, you're the ace after all." Yuto mumbles, a hand clutching his stomach. He moves his head so he can watch his man hungrily devour the giant portioned dish. So cutely determined. 

"Of course he can handle it, he's the same size as this eel rice. Literally Ryosuke as a food." Daiki jokes monotonously, a belch rising into his throat. 

"Stop saying that." Yuri twists his face, obviously exhausted with the weight jokes. "He can simply handle it because his appetite has slightly increased." He rests his head on his best friend's shoulder, then closes his eyes. 

Ryosuke shrugs it off, polishing off the dish, content. The staff are shocked, usually they'd have to pull out the alternative challenges to get them to buy some time, but they made perfect timing, it helps that particular food is one of the pregnant man's favorites.

By the third location, everyone's just excited that the end is near. And they can't really take credit for the food being polished off so fast. They never once rip off the tape on the little cardboard square to reveal what they'd have to do to get some more time, but the ace of the group is fast asleep after three big meals. Even if the last was shaved ice, he's still packed full. Daiki claims he's the champ, and he takes back everything he's said all day, but reminds everyone that he's still got an unfair advantage, but it worked in their favor.

After a day full of feasting, Ryosuke's whisked off to an appointment with the obstetrician. Dr. Tomahisa's been accommodating to the stars, the couple agree. They have to give it to the company, she's at the top of her game. She's always gentle, always cheery, always overly complimenting. 

 But she's also brutally honest. She's been grilling him about his diet, even if most of his nutrition consists of mostly healthy foods (he's cut back on the sugar.. for the most part). It's really in his genes to look like the way he does, and he can put up with Daiki's shenanigans, but from a medical professional, it hurts a little.

Yuto sits cross-legged on a stool in her comfortably cool office, observing her checking Ryosuke's measurements and weight. She doesn't look thrilled, but after all, it _is_ her job to make sure both baby and parent are healthy and on track.

"So," She takes a gander at his file, her eyes not meeting the curious couple in front of her. She leans back on the wall, reading her notes. "Your blood pressure's a little too high. You're at risk for gestational diabetes, but I think if we put you on part-time bed rest, you should be able to lower your blood pressure and the chances before the baby gets here."

"Oh." Ryosuke's face drops, his hand placed on the middle of his stomach. "Is he alright? Am I doing something wrong?"

"He eats really healthy, doctor." Yuto chimes in, hoping to help Ryosuke's case. He monitors mostly everything he eats. Sure, he porked out yesterday, but he's been good at making healthy meals and taking the dogs out for a walk after every meal. He's active.

She sighs, "I'm afraid that's not the problem. He's right, genetics play a part in his weight gain, it doesn't matter how active or healthy he's eating. Not to mention, stress is definitely adding on pounds. I know your schedules have been toned down, but I would even recommend stopping them completely. At thirty-two weeks, I think you should completely halt all schedules." She's confident in her answer, her demeanor strong and factual. It's not like she takes pride in seeing one of her favorite patients shed his usually cheerful demeanor, but it's for his safety.

"So he can't perform or anything? We have a few performances next week, and then I'm nominated for an award next month, he can't accompany me to the show?" Yuto spazzes, his fingers intertwined. 

"I'm confident he can maybe go another week performing, but the baby's a little overweight right now, we just need to keep his stress levels down so he doesn't you know, end up with a few problems at birth. And while nothing's wrong with a chubby-cheeked baby, we just want him as healthy as he can be internally." She replies assuringly, hoping to maybe get a smile out of Ryosuke. He plasters on a fake one, you can tell he's upset. Working is his fuel, he feels so powerless upon getting this news.

"I understand." He nods, looking up with a stoic, blank look on his face. He clenches his jaw, sitting back. She leaves the room to send the report to the company, promising she'll be back in a jiffy to do the ultrasound.

"Ryosuke, I'm so sorry."

"Yuto, don't. Let's not make a big deal about it." Yamada sighs, his hand still parked on his belly. He's trying so hard to be strong, but this has by far been the most stressful experience he's ever had to endure.

 He watches the room turn blurry as angry tears fill up his wide, doe-like eyes, and Yuto reaches to hold his hand, takes it, then Ryosuke gently sits up as the taller man holds him in his chest. And he wails. Quietly enough to where it's classified between the _three_ of them. 

"This has been so hard.." Ryosuke confesses after holding it all in for too long, sniffling every few seconds. He doesn't think he sounds pathetic, this is raw emotion. He doesn't feel bad, nor does he care if anyone hears him. "I've been working so hard. And everyone thinks is hilarious that I'm this big, all they do is ask me if I'm sure there's just one. And..Daiki's truly a pain in the ass! Chii keeps bugging me about hanging out with him, angel keeps distracting me at work.. and it's cute, but everyone's getting on my nerves." He sighs wetly. 

"I'm tired of my feet and back killing me..and not getting decent sleep. Yuto, I'm unbelievably tired." His rant is so deeply drenched in weariness. It's apparent that he's been holding all of this in. He holds onto Yuto for dear life, sniffling in his chest. 

"Let it all out.. I know.. you're so strong, Ryosuke. So, so, soooo strong. And now it's time for you to rest."

The small man looks up from Yuto's chest, his nose red and eyes glassy. "But I can't stop working..I love working.. and the fans, I mean, with Keito gone, I can't possibl-"

"Relax. You need to relax. You've been a superhero holding the world on your back for eight months. I don't think I could handle a baby inside of me and demanding schedules.. and fangirls.. and company meetings if I were you. Even the guys agree, you're pretty freaking strong, babe."

All he hears are slow sniffles, and he feels Ryosuke loosen his grip on his waist a little. "Thanks.." He mumbles quietly, "I just wanna have this beautiful baby and go back to normalcy."

"Ah, but it won't be normal, Yama-chan." Yuto reminds, rubbing soothing circles in his boyfriend's small back. "We'll have a tiny person relying on us all the time. And he's gonna need our attention and care for a while. I think it'll be another few months before you go back." He tilts his head to kiss Ryosuke's, taking in his gently scented shampoo. "It'll become normal, but you know, it's gonna be a major adjustment."

Ryosuke groans, reaching to hold his stomach, breaking the embrace from the taller man. "It's already an adjustment. I have this big thing attached to me. It's hard to sleep." He looks down at it, "When I'm awake, he's sleep; when I'm sleep, he's awake. And he sleeps weird and uncomfortably like you." He looks up and jokingly narrows his eyes at his baby's father, then spreads a sad smile on his features. Yuto chuckles, gently wiping away his tears from his soft cheeks. 

"He's a Nakajima, you can't blame him." Yuto shrugs, then pulls Ryosuke's hand to his lips, "And he loves you like I love you, he wants you to relax too."

___

Ryosuke's allowed three performances and a photoshoot with Yuto for NYLON magazine before he's off to part-time bed rest. And truthfully, it's nice to kick up his feet and relax in his bed he's never really in enough. 

It's nice to have Yuto's mom sit with him, or his mom, or even both, just to accompany him and cook. He's pampered all the time, he takes long baths and waits for Yuto to come home and give him massages. 

Thanks to bed rest, he was able to throw and plan an amazing birthday bash for Yuto's 25th. Per Yuto's request, he sends him videos of him playing with their baby, who seems to move like crazy whenever he does. When Yuto's home, he gently taps his belly with his drumsticks and gets kicked away each time, both baby and Ryosuke not amused. He waddles around the house with his glasses on, anally cleaning the house over and over, it's only in his nature to be overly nit-picky about how clean the apartment should be. 

The baby's room is immaculate and complete, a beautiful tan color on the walls, and modern furniture filling up the room. It's probably the coolest nursery he's ever seen, his and Yuto's doing, of course. He takes a stroll in there a few times a week, gently singing songs to the baby, he's actually kind of anxious to hold him and sing him to sleep in his room. He muses about how imminently, the small grey crib will have a tiny person in it, and he'll be able to watch him fall asleep.

Yuto's not too busy, constantly checking up on his 'other half', and if he can't, he'll make one of the members who's off come over and see about him, which Ryosuke thinks is rude, but he rewards him with a meal for their trouble. 

So far, so good. He's usually a homebody when it comes to breaks, so he's set with a few movies and napping with the dogs. For once, he's completely relaxed. All he's got to worry about his getting this baby out in a week or two. 

"So I have that awards show tonight. Are you trying to come with me?" Yuto announces, scurrying to piece the outfit the stylists got for him together, fishing his shoes out, seriously in a frenzy, despite the red carpet not starting for another few hours. He's honored to get such a prestigious award for his performance in a drama this year.

Ryosuke yawns, holding Kuu to his chest as he flips through the magazine he and the man who's in a frenzy are featured in this month. They're decked out in designer, they look like an actual power couple, and they're on their way to be Johnny's first. 

"Mhm.. but can we nap first?"

Yuto scoffs, a tight lipped, nervous grin stretched on his his face. "Nap? Isn't that what you've been doing for the past month?"

Ryosuke's not amused, lifting the duvets to entice Yuto into the bed with him. It's true, he's been napping for a month, he should be well-rested, but he just wants at least twenty minutes of relaxing before being toted around all night.

So, Yuto kisses the pout off of Ryosuke's swollen lips quickly, then slips into the bed, holding his hand near their heads. He watches as the older man's eyes follow his, they're so big and bright, so expressive and gentle. 

"I don't know how you got this cute." Yuto shakes his head, the sound of his course hair scraping against the pillows sounding as he does. 

"Hey, I'm not cute." Ryosuke tenderly replies. He's so out of breath when he speaks, but Yuto thinks it adds to his cuteness, and it's even cuter to see him clumsily ambling around the house, trying to balance himself and yelling for his help when he can't pick up something off the ground. 

Yuto runs a hand through Ryosuke's silky hair with the most love struck look on his face, then drops a kiss on his forehead. "Take advantage of this cuddle, I'm actually supposed to be getting ready, and so are you."

"No, you've got three hours." Ryosuke states smugly, gently moving to a more comfortable position. "You like cuddling with us anyway, don't lie." He tears his eyes away from Yuto's gaze to situate the younger man's hand over his stomach. 

The fondest smile graces Yuto's sculpted face, his eyes low and kind as he feels their child beneath his hand. By now, nervousness is still coursing through him, but he's so in love with the thought of Ryosuke carrying their child, a child he's already in love with, inside of him. He's itching to tell people he's got a son.

"I _do_ like cuddling with you guys. But it's almost as if he's always awake when we cuddle. Like he's in there performing a one-man show." 

Ryosuke smiles to himself, "Ah, you're performing all the songs you've heard me sing since you've been in there, huh?" He directs to his stomach, "He said yes, he knows all the Jump songs by now."

Yuto pumps his fist, "Good, we won't have to teach him any lyrics at all. He knows his parents' classics." Ryosuke pushes him in the face in return and giggles about how he's so dorky, but he'll let it slide since he's "freaking adorable."

They're ready by six, sharp. Decked out in some fire ass outfits. They ooze a power couple vibe, complementing each others' outfits flawlessly. They carry themselves as if their looks are effortless. Yuto's glowing as much as Ryosuke is, they're practically sparkling.

It's one of those ceremonies where you have to be an "it" actor to be nominated. And truly, Yuto wasn't expecting such an award from what he felt was a lackluster performance, but he's hard on himself a lot when it comes to his acting. Forever the perfectionist. 

So needless to say, when he and the very heavily pregnant Yamada arrive to the red carpet, cameras nearly blind them, their ears ring from the thundering voices of paparazzi, who beseech them to look their way. It's not long before Ryosuke's feet are starting to give out, but regardless, he musters through the numbing pain and gives a smile and wave to the cameras. 

He's so proud of his man, it's almost safe to say he's a little envious of his rising fame in the acting field. Sure, he's been acting since his youngster days, but this year, he's been showing out and outperforming. 

The interviewers can't take their eyes off of him, in their eyes, he's a star. Always has been, but he radiates this glow that exudes star power. He's so thoughtful with his words; authentically attentive. Polite, gentle, professional. It's clear he'll win this award by the way everyone seems to hype him up, but he remains humble, stating that the other actors nominated are inspiring and are just as deserving if not more, than him. 

_Ahh, he's so modest. Maybe too modest._ The Yamada at his side thinks. He's always admired Yuto's modesty, he makes him look like a complete brat.

Shortly after the last allowed interview, the security lead the couple to their assigned seats, a table with a few actors the both of them have worked closely with formerly. The ceremony hasn't begun, so everyone's chit-chatting and catching up, cameras are being set up.

They attract a lot of attention, Ryosuke and Yuto do, actors and actresses coming by to pat them on their shoulders and offer their congratulations, some cutely suggesting that their baby's going to be nothing short of adorable, some asking if they can send clothes for him to them. A lot of them have congratulations in order for Yuto's prestigious nomination. 

But there's someone that catches Yuto's gaze a little too long, and while Ryosuke's not the jealous type, there's been a dating scandal between this particular person and his boyfriend. 

"Yuto, hey!" The voice is rough like gravel, ground up and a bit brash and bold. The face matches, but tonight in particular, it's a breathtaking face. The boldness of his brows are toned down, he looks to have his face painted in delicate neutral tones, hair perfectly falling across his forehead, his outfit is especially fashion-toward, yet elegant enough to get the nod of approval from elders. To put a name to this face, it's Suda Masaki.

"Oh my god, hey! It's been forever!" Yuto reaches out to shake the older man's hand jokingly, his smile taking up a good half of his face. He's got the brightest, happiest, most relieved look on his face, and it definitely doesn't sit well with Ryosuke, who just sits there uncomfortably (in more ways than one), trying to paint a fake smile on his face in case his old cast mate takes a gander at him for once.

Masaki flashes that wickedly handsome smile, still holding onto Yuto's hand. He's so bold, he's fully aware people are watching, but he's so nonchalant. He's always been a flirt when it comes to this certain Nakajima, but it's "always platonic", he swears. He claims he respects that the younger guy's in a happy and healthy relationship, but his actions prove otherwise. "You look so good! Man, you've been working so freaking hard all year, and you have no eye bags?" He lowers his face to stare into Yuto's eyes, not noticing the glare from the pregnant man sitting three feet away from where he's standing.

"Ah, I do. It's the concealer. But you've been working hard too! I went to see your movie when I had the time. You should get the award, seriously." Yuto swears, his hands moving enthusiastically. Masaki shakes his head, a smile still on his lips, his eyes alert. He nods, then turns to the short man, his demeanor changing completely.

"Yamada-san!" And we all know Ryosuke's no stranger to being loud, but somehow Masaki's voice startles even him, of all people. "How are you? You look like, I dunno, like a million bucks." He butters up, still in a locked position next to Yuto. Despite his words, he looks to be scrutinizing Ryosuke, his eyes looking up and down his body, it's almost as if he's laughing at him internally.

"I really don't.. but you look really nice tonight. Congrats on the nomination." Ryosuke almost growls through gritted teeth, but he manages to plaster a small smile on. This is the man that nearly ruined his relationship with a man he'd sheepishly admit is his soulmate, even more so now. 

"Thanks." The bold-faced man smirks, bowing his head quickly before directing his attention back to Yuto. In all honestly, Ryosuke despises him. The way everything he says seems like a fucking joke, it just disgusts him. To witness him lusting after Yuto in that way, he can _smell_ the horniness on him. And the way Yuto practically gapes at him makes them look like _they're_ the couple.

Ryosuke makes an uncomfortable noise, the baby's got his foot lodged in his ribs, it's like lately he picks the _worst_ times to be curious. When he was still working, he'd move like crazy during tapings, and they'd have to do the take over and over since you could see him squirming around, and when having serious talks with the company, it's been hard to still the jumpy baby. But it's no help tonight that the baby _and_ his father are being difficult.

But anyway, Yuto doesn't notice his boyfriend's pain, he's so wrapped up in talking monkey business with Mr. GQ Magazine to his left. 

And Ryosuke's wearing thin, he didn't even wanna come, but he's still trying to prove to Yuto he's the supportive boyfriend of his dreams. But what's the point of all of this if Yuto's just going to ignore him the entire time? 

Masaki sits quickly once the ceremony starts. He's eager and claps obnoxiously once the music starts and the cameras roll. He whispers and nudges Yuto excitedly, meanwhile the "ham actor" sits painfully observing as his boyfriend has the time of his life with some guy he was in a scandal with just three years before.

_Fuck this._ He thinks, imagining an alternate version of himself sound asleep at home, maybe a movie playing in the background as he snores. It would've been a perfect night to order food and watch the ceremony on the TV, which would've saved him from witnessing the foolishness in front of his gentle eyes from the two idiots sitting nearby. 

There's not much he can do. The ceremony goes on a little long, and there's a plethora of awards that come before Yuto's category. The flirting has toned down, but it's not like Yuto's mustered over ten words to him since they've gotten there. By now, it's even a pain to keep a glare from burning through his boyfriend's face. There's a break between the first half of the ceremony and the second, and that's the opportunity to use the restroom and grab some food.

Surprisingly, Yuto's chipper and eagerly leads the smaller, slower man to the catering tables in the lobby, but Ryosuke heads outside instead, somewhere nobody wants to be since it's still pretty scorching at the end of August. And you should see the dumbfounded look of Yuto's face. He doesn't even have to say "what's the issue?", his face speaks for him.

"I'm going home." Ryosuke announces, sharply glancing at the skinny man. "I can't just sit here and be ignored. I'm not even supposed to be out of bed right now." He laughs out, scoffing. "I'm sorry. I hope you get the award." His tone is monotone and disappointed. He's strongly made his decision, so it's mutually agreed that he can't be talked down.

"Huh? I'm not ignoring you at all. And besides, don't you want to be here if I get the award?" 

Ryosuke checks his phone, ignoring Yuto for once tonight, just so he knows how it feels to seem unimportant and unworthy of time. "Yeah, I'll watch it on TV. I recorded it anyway. Have fun." He turns his back to walk down the stairs, but Yuto grabs his arm, and he yanks it away with cat-like reflexes. 

"Don't." He glares unsettlingly, his yanked arm reaching out to hold onto the railing as he heads for the van they were dropped off in. 

And there goes Yuto's evening. He's not so sure he can enjoy the rest of the ceremony and his possible award with what just happened. It's disturbing the way Ryosuke meandered so fast without hesitation.

_ 

Ryosuke arrives at Inoo Kei's doorstep at 11:15 PM with a black hoodie and sweatpants on, a pathetic look on his face, and a duffel in his tiny hand. It's a complete shocker to Kei, who was enjoying cooking up some food for the hell of it, maybe going to turn on some 80s classics later on while he eats. It's admittedly and embarrassingly late to be up cooking, but he's in the privacy of his own home, so.

"Ryosuke..!" Kei's got sauce on his cotton shirt, a wooden spoon occupying his hand, "Um, to what do I owe this great pleasure?" He's obviously shocked, but he's relieved to see it's not some crazy fan or something. He's had a few close encounters he'd like to forget.

And Ryosuke doesn't say anything, he just walks in and slaps his house slippers on the floor and slides his feet in, tossing his bag on the floor. He looks like the epitome of miserable, and his nose is a soft pink, so it's evident he's been crying. He closes the door behind himself, then his large eyes meet Kei's just as large ones desperately.

"I just can't with Yuto, Inoo-chan." He shakes his head, trying his hardest not to look as in pain as he feels. "It's like he acts like he doesn't know what he's doing when he hurts me. But the world has to fall apart when I hurt him." He mumbles as he confides, then sighs, walking slowly towards the couch, Kei hurriedly following him so he can help him sit. 

"Alright, but what happened? That's sort of vague." They've grown close this year, and he's spent a lot of time with Ryosuke, he's gotten to know why he does certain things, his admirable traits and frowned upon traits, that he does cry when it comes to feeling pressure, but he'd rather not show it, because he has this mighty high expectation above his head if he wants to keep that title as "ace". So he's always open to hearing the younger's qualms, helps him to better understand him as a person.

"Just, he wanted me to go to that awards show with him tonight. and I did, but he talked to that.. ugh, Suda Masaki the entire time. Didn't even talk to me." He lays back, staring at his hands, "At that point, I was wondering why the hell I even came." 

"The same Suda-san he had that scandal with, huh? That sucks, Yama-chan, I'm sorry." Kei leans his head on his hand, his giant eyes settling on his close friend's disposition. Ryosuke _has_ been getting the short end of the stick this year, really. To be a top idol and have to watch everyone around you receive accolades and get to do more simply because they don't have a baby inside of them to slow them down must be detrimental. He's aware of how hard Ryosuke tries to keep it together in the most mature way possible.

"It's fine.." Ryosuke sighs, shoving his hands into the pockets on his hoodie, "He just acts like such an idiot. He was like, 'I'm not ignoring you at all', like, I wouldn't of said that he was doing that if he wasn't!" It's true that Ryosuke would never waste his breath complaining about something that isn't a direct issue. 

"Mm, he should've been more considerate. But hey," Kei glances at the duffel by the door, concerned. "Don't you think he'd be worried to not find you home?" He doesn't want a call from a hysterical Yuto while he's enduring his REM cycle later.

"I don't really fucking care," Ryosuke spits, his voice full of exhaustion. "He's so inconsiderate, he can't even tell when he's hurting me." He scoffs, shaking his head. 

Kei frowns, not sure how to offer consolation to the man who doesn't seem to want to be consoled. Yamada usually wants people to listen, rather than talk when he's expressing his emotions. But he doesn't have anything to say right now unless asked.

"We'll talk about this later if you want.. in the meantime, you're welcome to stay the night, and I just made some food if you want some."

"Oh." Ryosuke's demeanor changes with a quickness, a smile appearing. "Yeah, what do you have?"

Inoo blinks, "Ummm, I made spicy stew. It's looking pretty good. And I have some cherry tomatoes I was gonna slice and put in there, but I know you wouldn't want those."

"Can you make me a bowl, maybe hold those tomatoes..." The younger man politely asks, mouth salivating at the sound of food. Kei nods quickly and appears a minute or two later with two bowls and turns the TV on without a beat passing.

And it's the awards show. They're about to announce who won the title Yuto's nominated for. Ryosuke turns a blind eye, pretending he's focused on the food. "Can you change it to Star Channel? I wanna see what movie's on."

Kei's not oblivious to the fact that Ryosuke's being petty, even if for a legitimate reason. Knowingly, he pretends he doesn't hear him for a few seconds, just so they can hear if Yuto does get the award. 

And surely enough, he does. And Ryosuke's mouth drops a little, quickly glancing to see him accept the award before Kei switches the channel, mumbling an 'oops' before changing it to Ryosuke's desired channel. And the younger doesn't say anything, but he's kind of wishing he could've seen Yuto's speech, but the thought of his behavior tonight barges into his psyche and he's pissed off again.

The movie on this particular channel isn't interesting, but it's not the awards show, so Ryosuke guesses that's all that matters. He polishes off his bowl, and when it's offered, Kei's. Shortly, he's drowsy and full, cuddling himself up to the comically lankier man. 

"Wow, look at you being affectionate." Inoo laughs out, laying his head on Ryosuke's gently. "You're so cute." He expects a rebuttal as always, but the smaller man just presses himself closer, giving Kei a whiff of his sweet shampoo. 

"I am capable of being sweet, you know." Ryosuke smiles, looking up at his close friend with crinkled eyes shaped like crescents. 

Kei squeezes his arm gently, "Of course I know." He gently pats at Ryosuke's belly, the corners of his mouth forming a smile. "Ah, and this one's gonna be sweet too."

Ryosuke smiles to himself. "Yeah, he definitely is.. it's almost time for him to come out. I'm ready to see him already!" He pouts a little, thinking about how long it's been since he found out about the baby. By now, he just wants to hold him and for this to all be over.

"I wanna see him too. He's gonna be a little ball of sunshine." Kei muses, giggling at the thought of a little boy running around their rehearsals, attempting choreography with them, Yuto probably picking him up to tickle him while everyone crowds around.  

The clock strikes 2, and both of the Jump members are knocked out on the bed, which is why Ryosuke's not privy to the 40 missed calls and 30 text messages from Yuto, who's gravely concerned about his whereabouts. He curses himself for not spending more time with Ryosuke; considering he was his guest, shouldn't of been there for medical reasons, and he was there for support, most importantly.

He feels bad when he calls both Chihiro and Ryosuke's parents at such an early hour of the morning, but he needs to know exactly where he is. He's basically crying when he realizes he and Ryosuke shared their location for the evening in case either of them got lost in the venue and his location is Kei's house, he kicks himself for not thinking of that first.

Just as Kei expected, his phone annoyingly rings out that particular "Opening" ringtone that everyone seems have. He grimaces and wakes up Ryosuke, who swats at him and pleads for him not disturb his rest. 

"I want us to be sleep as much as you do, Ryosuke. But Yuto's literally blowing up my phone. He's outside, I think you should go talk to him." Kei mumbles, completely exhausted and a little irritated with how he's the middle man.

And he wants to say "why the fuck should I care what he has to say?" but truly, he's a level-headed, _grown_ man. He's capable of taking things out. Maybe it's his tiredness that's wearing his patience thin. But he gets up and heads to the front door, opens it, then stares up at the blubbering Yuto, who just wants so badly to hold his tiny hands in his.

"I don't want to fight, Ryosuke. Honestly, I just want us to clear things up. You just walked off, and I tried to get you to stay. But you were so hellbent on going. I wasn't ignoring you."

Ryosuke scoffs. "Yuto, you were, though. Sitting there with the dumbest grin on your face talking to someone you _know_ almost destroyed us." He crosses his arms, leaning on the wall. His voice isn't buried in sleep, he sounds wide awake and frustrated. 

"Ryosuke, that was _three_ years ago, that scandal was cleared up so fast. We didn't even kiss, it was just the angle. We're nothing but friends." He looks genuinely hurt at the accusation. "I'm completely dedicated to you, how could you think I was flirting?"

There's a silence, then Ryosuke shifts his weight onto his other foot. "I wouldn't bring this to your attention if I didn't have suspicions, Yuto. I'm not jealous, I'm simply telling you that to _me_ , he looked like he was flirting with you. And he always has acted like he doesn't like me, so it seemed he was to spite me. And you looked like you were enjoying it too."

And now Yuto's beyond pissed. How could he not be _more_ dedicated to Ryosuke? He's the center of his universe, there's nobody he loves more than the 5'5 man in front of him. He has hearts in his eyes when he sees him, even more so now than ever. He doesn't wanna have to go full cheese ball on him, but apparently that's what he has to do.

"Are you kidding me? Firstly, he has no problem with you, he literally would not stop asking me if you were alright, and how you've been feeling, and how your dramas this year have been really good. He has no issue with you at all, it's all in your head." He gathers his thoughts for a second, about to sound like a desperate school kid confessing his love to his crush.

"And.. Ryosuke, you know you mean the absolute world to me. You _are_ my world. You don't know how blessed I feel to call you mine, seriously." He takes his own turn to lean on the wall opposite of Ryosuke, "From the moment I first saw you, I knew you were the one for me. Like, I knew we'd be together. I had never seen someone so perfect." This cheesy speech definitely tugs at the heartstrings, doesn't it?

Then Yuto starts sniffling. And you'd think _Oh, brother.._ But by now, Ryosuke's wide-eyed and taking into consideration that maybe he was just overthinking this evening.

"And though I'm nervous, I'm so excited to raise a child with you." He whips out his phone to show off his lock screen, which is a precious picture of their child's last sonogram. "He means the world to me, too. Nowadays, I do everything for the both of you. You motivate me to keep going. I don't want to argue with you! It hurts me, Ryosuke. Don't you understand how much I love you? I'd never have eyes for anyone outside the the two that are right here in front of my eyes."

And the ace of the group is dumbfounded, for lack of a better word. He quickly looks up at the passionate man, who has made quite the scene, but it's for the best. It's clear that Yuto's in love with him, and now the baby, but he didn't think he'd be this upset over an assumption or take it as Ryosuke thinking he doesn't love him. 

"Alright, I get it. I'm sorry I assumed." He admits, ambling up to Yuto with a relieved smile on his face. "But you better not ignore me ever again." He looks up at Yuto with the beautiful eyes he fell in love with. He wraps his arms around the tall, warm, and sniffly man, his smile widening when he feels the embrace become reciprocated. "I love you too. You know I do. You're my passionate baby."

Yuto sets his head on Ryosuke's shoulder, nose red and swollen. "Don't scare me like that. I didn't know where you were, and I just wanted to know you were okay."

"Ah, but I am. I just overreacted." Ryosuke looks up to pepper Yuto's cheek with gentle, sweet kisses. "I'm sorry, alright? I'm so sorry.. And I saw that you won. And I'm so proud of you." He lifts Yuto's head from his shoulder to kiss him fully, then stares into his teary, red eyes. " _We're_ proud of you."

"Thank you.." Yuto finally cracks a smile, reaching to take Ryosuke's cheeks in his cold hands. "I aim to please. But no, I'm really happy I got the award, it's been a dream of mine."

"I know it has..hard work pays off, right? I told you, the only way to be successful in this industry is to be diciplined, diligent, and efficient." He tilts his head, "And you're all three. My Yutti.." So very proud, you wouldn't think they've been arguing the way his tone is buried in fondness and contentment. 

It's times like this that Yuto's grateful and blessed to have Ryosuke as his boyfriend. He can talk through things, admit his mistakes, and Yuto can admit his, and they move on like it never happened. And still, Ryosuke's always full of loving words and support. _Fuck, I'm lucky._ He thinks.

"Mhm. I love you."

 _

"Got everything?"

Two weeks pass hastily, and no arguments occur for the couple. It's the third week of September, and it's absolutely gorgeous outside. Today, the both of them are completely nervous, but they keep laughing and joking around to tone down the nervous energy around them. The cesarean is scheduled for tonight, and the thought of becoming parents today is both moving and nerve-wracking. They're in the last minutes of it just being the two of them at home, and they're trying to savor every minute.

"Everything on the checklist's checked, so we're ready." Ryosuke nods firmly, referring to the baby's hospital bag that's comfortably over his shoulder. That's the cue that they should head off to the hospital. And thankfully, they don't have to worry about undercover paparazzi or obsessive fans, considering the baby will be delivered at a private hospital selected by the company, of course.

They stare at their apartment one last time before they head out, realizing that the next time they'll be here, it'll be home to a _family_ of three, no longer just a couple. It's a sentimental moment. 

The ride to the hospital is quiet, comfortably quiet, though. There's a driver for them, so they sit in the backseat holding hands gently and try to keep their emotions composed to the best of their ability. It's still pretty light outside, so they observe their surroundings.

Check-in's quick, thankfully a representative called in ahead of time to confirm. So they're quickly whisked off to the operation room, where Ryosuke can't stop laughing at the hospital gown he's expected to wear. Yuto records him secretly, though the both of them are aware, it's just hospital policy not to. He's recorded him a lot during the pregnancy, but this is a moment in time he wants to always have to watch. 

It pains him to see needles pricking the very man that's afraid of them every few minutes, but Ryosuke reminds him it's apart of the process, so he can't complain. 

Dr. Tomahisa's there, and the quickly assures them that the baby's in the perfect position for her to get to him easily, and it shouldn't be long. She charms them and claims she's honored to have accompanied and been of service during this journey. And they thank her nervously. 

Yuto's praying internally, he's scared shitless. He has been, but this is truly bar none. He's trying not to sweat and get sick, he really is, but the measly styrofoam cup or water doesn't seem to help keep down his meals from today.

"Yutti.." Ryosuke looks over, and his eyes are panicked, but he puts a smile on his face to reassure. "We're alright, okay? Don't worry, I know we're nervous, but this is all going to melt away soon." He squeezes his hand reassuringly, his smile still plastered onto his face. Yuto nods, trying his best to smile back genuinely.

The cesarean begins as scheduled, and Yuto doesn't leave Ryosuke's side, he has no desire to. He keeps asking if everything's alright, if they're sure he's numb, and it's confirmed over and over, from the doctor's lips, to Ryosuke's. And the minutes pass.

It takes the doctor a while to locate the baby, as he moved out of position, but she finally pulls him out, and when she does, Yuto's mouth drops a little and tears swarm his eyes. 

The sweetest, most gentle cry takes over the quiet room, breaking everyone's hearts instantly. The visual to the voice is a tiny baby, with a full head of hair and long limbs, squirming around as he cries. 

"He's got a beautiful, strong voice." The doctor announces, an adoring tone attached to her voice.

 She beckons Yuto over with a grin. "Nakajima-san, would you like to cut your baby's cord?" And he doesn't hesitate, leaving Ryosuke's side just long enough to watch with teary eyes as he clamps and cuts the cord, and he barely gets to look at his creation before he's whisked away to get tested and weighed. But the way the nurses swoon at him, he must be nothing short of beautiful. 

"You did it.." Yuto chokes, coming back to see a just as teary Ryosuke, who's sniffling and wiping his tears away from his glassy eyes. 

"No, no.. we did it." He starts tearing up again, hearing their son quiet his crying as the nurses gently clean him off. "Yuto, we have a baby together." Ryosuke blinks, the epiphany sliding into his psyche.  

Yuto leans down to kiss him shakily, emotion pouring out of the both of them tenderly. They swear this is the best moment of their lives. Who would have thought, just five years ago they'd been enemies, and now they have a baby together. It's something to process.

The doctor gets him cleaned and sewed up as efficiently as she can, and she wraps him up good enough for him to be able to sit up and stand comfortably. She tells him he'll still be in a little pain for a few days, but thanks to new technology, he should be good to leave the hospital by the end of the week. The nurses help him onto an actual hospital bed, then to their suite, which is enormous, it almost looks like a hotel room. Good job, JE. 

"Sit next to me, Yutti.." Ryosuke beseeches, patting the spot on the bed next to him as they wait for the nurse to bring in the baby. They're anxious, more anxious than ever to see him. So Yuto sits, being as gentle and considerate as he can.

The nurse comes in shortly, holding the a bundle in a Rilakkuma blanket, and she can't stop staring at him, but she's careful of her walking. "So, he's exactly eight pounds. He's completely healthy, the tests all came out perfect." She beams, "Congrats." Without hesitation, she places the bundle in Ryosuke's arms, it's so clear he's eager, he's got the biggest, most loving grin on his face. And Yuto's is probably bigger.

And this baby? Is probably the most gorgeous newborn anyone's ever really going to see. 

For starters, he's got the softest, prettiest features. As expected, he's got Ryosuke's giant eyes, and they're so happy. He's got long lashes, too. His nose is so tiny, Yuto jokingly wonders if he's truly his child. Beauty marks courtesy of Yuto Nakajima on his chubby cheeks. And his lips are perfectly pouty, an obvious amalgamation of his parents'. Ears perfectly curved, and he's got beautiful, full, light brown hair. He's practically a baby supermodel.

"Hi, beautiful.." Yuto cries out, overwhelmed by the sight of this child, and the very fact that this is _his_ child. "That's exactly what you are, beautiful."

Ryosuke's face is just too fond, he's crying too, his smile twitching as it usually does when he cries, but he gently leans down to kiss his son's forehead, he's never seen something so pure and gorgeous in his life. He can't believe he carried this inside of himself for nine months. And while he knew this baby would be stunning, he didn't think he'd look so developed in the face and breathtaking. He almost looks a little exotic. 

"He is." He nods, wetly smiling as Yuto shakily takes one of his tiny hands. The baby's staring at them in curiosity, but he definitely recognizes those overly familiar voices.

 "Of course he is..I can't believe this is him, he looks like a doll." Yuto gently kisses the tiny hand, watching the every move of the tiny person staring up at him with his favorite eyes. He's overwhelmed that his son's got his favorite pair of eyes, though he definitely expected it.

" _Ren Nakajima_ , we're so glad you're finally here, my angel."

 Ryosuke can't even fathom how much he loves his baby already. And to finally be able to put a name to the face. They spent months trying to figure out the most perfect name for their child. Ren is so simple, yet beautiful. There was no other name that would otherwise be perfect for their little one. It's perfect that he _looks_ like a Ren too. 

"How is he so perfect?" Yuto shakes his head, the tears still pouring from his eyes, just the thought of him being a father is overwhelming him with happiness. "He has our best features.."

Ryosuke sniffles, tenderly holding the baby's head. "Just as we expected..he's a dream." He can't believe he's got a child. And to such an angelic bundle of joy. He's truly half of him, half of Yuto. Not to get ahead of himself, but he's quite sure this child needs to model when he's older.

Yuto moves a tad closer, observing his son's soft features, his heart melting when the baby stares back at him with those alert, innocent eyes. They're mesmerizing, he doesn't think he'll ever be able to say no to them.

"He's got so much hair..even his eyebrows are a little full. Newborns typically have thin brows.." He runs his clean finger gently over his son's little forehead, then his hair. And the baby starts to whine when his hair gets touched. Yuto nearly freaks out, trying to figure out what he did wrong.

"Ohhh.." Ryosuke chuckles, "I don't think he likes hair touching. And legitimately, he's got pretty hair." He tears his eyes away to stare at his boyfriend, who's still concerned about their child's _second_ long whine. "I'm sorry, Ren.." Yuto pouts, then looks into Ryosuke's eyes.

 "We're parents."

 The thought settles into both of their minds, and they're staring at each other lovingly. They've never looked at each other like this. It's almost as if with the birth of their child, a new kind of love was born too. They have a new bond, they're parents together, there's a new respect for each other, they're forever bound by this tiny human whose half of both of them. A precious reminder of each other, a product of their love. 

"We are.." Ryosuke nods, still losing himself in Yuto's brown eyes, "I'll admit, pregnancy was the hardest thing I've ever done, but with you at my side, I was able to find solace." He sighs, relieved, then kisses him deeply, a tear spilling from his closed eyes. 

Yuto pulls back after some time passes, then shakes his head. "It's my job, it's a given." He tilts his head to Ryosuke's. "And now we get to raise this little angel together. Thank you for giving him to me.." 

They kiss again, then stare down at their creation, who looks to be smacking his lips with the most wide-eyed, curious look on his face as if he's been caught. 

Ryosuke beams, "Ah, you're hungry..god, he's so cute." He gently strokes his cheek, then points to the bottle near Yuto's side of the bed. "Yutti, wanna feed him his first bottle?" 

Yuto's been waiting for this, if he's completely honest. He's so preciously eager when he holds out his arms to hold his son for the first time. He melts when he feels the weight of him in his arms. "He's so tiny, but so heavy." 

"Well, yeah.." Yamada snorts, "Why do you think I walked so slow? He weighed me down." He reaches down to take one of his son's tiny fingers. "My healthy little one." 

Yuto slowly gets up and grabs the bottle, seemingly like an expert as he heads for the window. Months of preparing and educating himself about childcare, he's holding the baby perfectly. Smiling to himself, he tickles Ren's lips with the nipple of the bottle and laughs when he starts sucking hungrily.

And Ryosuke's unbelievably fond, to finally see Yuto holding their baby in his arms with the cutest, warmest smile he's ever seen him wear on his face. He's talking to the baby with the softest voice, enamored.

"..I don't know what you're gonna call him, but he's going to be so loving to you. Like me, he'll be at your every beck and call." Yuto muses.

Ryosuke sleepily grins. "You're talking about me, huh? Mmm, I know I didn't wanna be called a mom, but I want him to call me kaa-chan." He shakes his head. "Something tells me he's gonna sound precious when he finally says it."

"Tou-chan and kaa-chan." Yuto approves, gently dropping a sweet kiss over their son's forehead. "It's decided.." He walks to Ryosuke's side, "Look how fast he finished his bottle." 

Exhausted from the entire experience, Ryosuke's eyes are nearly lidding when he chuckles at the empty bottle and the just as sleepy infant staring up at him. "You've got quite the appetite, angel." He gently pokes his nose, "And you're sleepy like me, maybe you and tou-chan can nap with me."

Excited by the idea of their family's first cuddle, Yuto gets in the bed, still holding their little one after he burps him, and all three drift off to sleep, the _parents_ off to dreaming with the heartwarming reality of their child being here on their minds. 

 ___ 

The rest of the week at the hospital isn't unbearable. Yuto stays with Ryosuke at the hospital while he heals up from the cesarean, and he's been singing and telling Ren stories whenever he gets the chance. The hospital constantly keep him in the nursery, but they request to see him a few times a day, when Ryosuke's got enough energy. 

Friends and family have visited, floored by the appearance of the littlest Nakajima, _as expected._

Their parents visited the first night, rushed over there as soon as they could. They were overcome with emotion, just in disbelief at how lovely Ren is. His grandmothers sobbed and wouldn't each let go of him, pointing out how pretty his features are, and crowned him with the nicknames of "bambi" and "sugar bunny". And their fathers definitely bawled too, proud of their sons, and they cooed at everything their grandson did.

Coincidentally, their siblings filed in not much later. Raiya ran behind his parents, but he couldn't miss meeting nephew for the world, he was giddy to finally be an uncle. He teased Yuto a few times, claiming that this baby isn't his, he's too cute. Ren was not amused, almost as he could sense the diss, so he whined and squirmed while he was in his uncle's arms.

  Chihiro arrived after him, crying because her little brother gets to share the experience of parenthood closely with her, as their babies are only four months apart. She kissed Yuto and Ryosuke's cheeks and praised them for being responsible and hardworking throughout the pregnancy. And she couldn't get enough of her nephew either. She thinks he's nothing short of a doll.

 Lastly, there's Misaki, who started  blubbering the moment she saw her brother's baby. She poured out happy tears and expressed her proudness while holding the newest addition, then kissed his cheeks until he started fussing.  

The second day, the Jump members came, and there were a whirldwind of emotions. Ranging from hard sobs to huge beams, they were all pretty varied in expressions at different times, but half of the time, they were crying and talking about how ridiculously proud they were of the couple. 

  _Yuri_ kicked it off, being so close to them, he sniffled quietly and got to hold him first, in complete awe of how well-mannered and gentle the baby is. He just kept saying how proud he was, how strong they were. How the baby could easily be sent from heaven.  

  _Kei_ went weak at the knees when Ren opened his eyes, and he expressed how true it is that newborns have a distinctive scent. He noted that he's oddly heavy, despite his tiny appearance. But he blames it all on Ryosuke's constant love for sweets during the pregnancy.

_Yuya_ held him next and cooed, making faces at him in hopes of entertaining him, but Ren's face was stoic, so he took it that he'll be apart of the tough crowd, but that he's like a "little koala", the way he clinged to him.

 Surprisingly, _Daiki_ was itching to hold him, and he vehemently apologized for calling Ryosuke anything remotely enormous, bawled and broke down when the baby held his finger. Yuto claimed he had forgiven him, he's a sweet baby. 

_Kota_ was a little nervous to hold him for some reason, so _Hikaru_ held him on his behalf, and the both of them were _completely_ wrapped around his tiny finger. The disgustingly cute voice Hikaru used to speak to the baby was endearing, and Kota kept talking about how he's the perfect mix of his parents, he can clearly see the both of them in his face. 

_Keito_ was sadly not there, but they FaceTimed him, and he cried so hard and promised to look up flights home as soon as possible to see him in person. 

They're so in love with the baby, it was predicted, but they didn't want to leave at _all_. The nurses had to make them leave, actually. Hospital protocol. But nothing makes the couple happier than knowing their group are proud and head over heels for their baby boy. 

They get discharged from the hospital at the end of the week, and to be in the comfort of their own home feels freeing, hospitals are so foreign to them. They all look absurdly adorable, all dressed in comfy clothes and are comforted by the scent of the cozy apartment. 

"Rennie, this is your home.." Ryosuke announces, relieved. Ren stares with his giant eyes as he lays on his shoulder. Yuto sets their bags down and follows them to the nursery. "And this is your room.. but I think you're gonna sleep with us for a while."

Yuto acquises, "Yeah, we need to watch over you. But we worked hard designing and furnishing this room..I think you'll like it." After a few minutes, they head to their bedroom with quiet footsteps and he eases Ryosuke into the bed as gently as he can. He's still in a great deal of pain, but it's bound to get better soon.

They set Ren between them on the bed, quietly admiring his little movements. He's beautiful and _curious_ , he loves to pull hair, and he hates being away from them; he'll start to cry within seconds of being away from his parents. Which makes them feel guilty that sooner or later, they'll have to leave him for a few hours a day to the rest his family while they work. But for now, they're in complete adoration for their creation. 

"Four days later, and I'm still in awe at the fact that he's _our_ child.." Yuto sighs dreamily, taking his son's hand to kiss it. He watched as a tiny smile stretches itself on his little lips. He loves to smile, and he dons a happy one, too. They don't think they've ever seen a baby this perfect, so blissful and well-mannered. He's not a handful at all, he really lives up to his nickname, he's an _angel_.

"It's definitely new to say I have a baby, but every time I look at him, it's so clear to me that he's our child." Ryosuke pauses, then laughs quietly. "He looks _juuuuuust_ like us." Ren then looks at him with his giant eyes and reaches to pull his auburn hair. "And like me, uses his big eyes to hypnotize people while he pulls their hair." He gently removes his little hand from his hair and kisses the soft, tiny palm. 

Yuto snorts, "He definitely does. His eyes were the first thing I noticed, thanks for giving him those. Now I'll _never_ be able to say no." He jokingly complains, a kind grin sewn on his face. 

"Mmm, you're welcome. They're your favorite eyes. Now when I'm out the house and you miss seeing them, you can just look at his." Ryosuke definitely has a point, and there goes Yuto being fond and melting into a puddle of happiness again. 

Ren makes a tiny noise, his eyes shifting from one parent to the other, then he yawns, and Ryosuke's repeatedly said he looks like Yuto when he does so, but just ten times cuter. They watch him as large eyes start crossing (they laugh), and he starts to close his eyes. His lashes rest on his cheeks, and his tiny mouth opens so preciously, they want to cry out of awe. 

Though he doesn't want to disturb him, Ryosuke lifts him onto his chest and lets him lay down there. He's tired too, healing is exhausting, let alone carrying around a baby for nine months. "Yutti.." He glances up at the younger man. "We're sleepy, we're gonna nap together.." He stifles a yawn, then Yuto places a quick kiss on his lips and nods, which is a cue for Ryosuke to drift off to sleep.

As always, Yuto whips out his camera. He snaps a picture of the two that are the center of his universe with the biggest, most grateful smile that's ever graced his face. In this moment, he feels so blessed. Just supremely grateful that he and the love of his life have a little gift whom of which is proof of their ever abundant love. And he doesn't think he's ever been on cloud nine like he is right now. The nervousness has melted away, he feels like he was made to be a father to Ren, he's completely dedicated and madly in love with Ryosuke. Life is good.

 

_JUMPaper- 9/17/18_

_Yuto Nakajima_

_Everyone~ how are you? As you may have heard, a few days ago we welcomed our baby boy into the world. He's so beautiful, seriously! Everyone thinks he looks like a doll._

_I think it'll be a while before we introduce him formally to you guys, but he loves you all so much. Thank you for supporting us and our decision!_

_We will be back to promoting with Jump shortly, but for now, we're relaxing and taking care of our little one._

_I don't mean to ramble, but I just want to praise Yamada-kun for his hard work. You guys, it's very stressful to carry a baby! Let alone work hard as ace while that's going on. The way he worked, you wouldn't think he was having a baby! I think that he exuded determination and that can't be left unnoticed and overlooked._

_Even now, he had a c-section, which is very painful and keeps talking about coming back to work as soon as he can. He should rest though, right? So, let's all welcome him back warmly and proudly when he's back, right? We are proud of our ace!_

_Thank you all for your gifts, support, and love, we all appreciate them so much!_

_Our baby is very healthy and happy! He looks to be a perfect mix of Yamada-kun and I! You should see his eyes, they are wide and curious like Yama's! So bright haha! He's a fan of pulling hair, but he doesn't like when people touch his..haha._

_Here's a picture I just took of the two of them napping.. Look how much hair they both have! You can't see the baby's face, but maybe one day~ He loves to cling like a little koala, Takaki-kun has called him that. I guess I'm passionate, everyone. Sorry if this was long._

_I hope you're all healthy and happy. The leaves have changed, it's so beautiful and vibrant outside. Please, remember to take time and relax when you can. Enjoy time with your loved ones. Do things you love! Our favorite thing is to see you fans happy and thriving! Now then, have a good day! Best wishes!_

Yuto submits it with the picture of Ryosuke sleep with his hand gently on the back of their baby, who sleeps preciously with his face not visible to the camera, and he's so warm inside. 

This is his life now, and to live in this moment and be with the two tiny people who can easily brighten up his day by simply existing, makes him feel like he's floating. He kisses their heads with that thought on his mind, a whisper to their ears as he does. 

_"I love you. Thank you for giving my life a whole new meaning."_


End file.
